Orfanato
by Simpel
Summary: Itachi y Sakura viven en un orfanato y son hermanos, ella es una niña linda y tierna, y él un hermano que la ama demasiado. Incesto platónico/Amor fraternal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los utilizo sin fines lucrativos para entretener a mi público.

Comida

La comida sin duda alguna era de las peores cosas que existían en ese lugar frío y gris. Veces como esa le hacían sólo desear no tener esa vista tan privilegiada de la que todos le envidiaban o admiraban, porque con sus excepcionales ojos negros podía observar a las monjas regordetas comiendo suculentas delicias en su mesa apartada de los niños como él o su hermana menor. Podía alcanzar a distinguir perfectamente que daban grandes bocados que apenas cabían dentro de sus grandes y rosados cachetes y no sólo eso, sino que lo poco que masticaban la comida lo hacían con la boca abierta, y después se andaban ahogando tratando de pasar el bocado entero. Sin embargo, lo peor era ver como las migajas y las gotas de grasa resbalaban desde las comisuras de sus bocas hasta sus ropas, manchándolas.

Sintió su camisa siendo jalada con pequeños tirones, giró la cabeza y vio esa cabellera rosa que tanto adoraba. La carita de Sakura se veía compungida.

-Itachi, sabe mal… -dijo ella en susurros mientras observaba "la comida" que tenía sobre el plato frente a ella. Un engrudo grisáceo, con enormes grumos del tamaño de canicas y superficie burbujeante no podía ser comestible.

-Come todo lo que puedas y el resto dáselo a Chouji, seguro él sí se lo comerá –y que va, si el niño obeso de cachetes rollizos se comía todo lo que le servían. La niña asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió, como hacen todos los niños al entender. Con mirada determinada y aguantando el aliento tomó una gran cucharada del engrudo y lo metió a su boca tratando de tragarlo lo más rápido posible para no saborearlo.

¿Por qué debían tratarlos tan mal? ¿Por qué lo mejor era sólo para esas señoras roñosas con dientes amarillentos y manchas multicolores, y no para su hermana? Se hacían de la vista gorda, como ellas mismas, para casi matarlos de hambre, ah pero claro, pregonaban la palabra del señor con tanta fervencia que hasta miedo daban… Viejas hipócritas y decrépitas, si tan sólo se dieran cuenta de lo que salía de sus propias bocas, tanto palabras como restos de comida.

No suficiente con prepararles esas comidas tan asquerosas, también los obligaban a comérselas, les gustara o no. Con coraje, mientras observaba con su penetrante mirada las mujeres al fondo, se enfocó en tragar lo que tenía enfrente sin devolverlo como al chico de la mesa contigua le había sucedido. Seguramente le tocaría de castigo bañarse con agua fría o lavar la ropa de un día.

Pobre, pero así eran las cosas en ese lugar. De verdad no entendía porque señoras que no aguantaban niños debían hacer de su monasterio un orfanato si no tenían la vocación para ello. Pero claro, el dinero habla y tiene pies, y atraer donadores y caridad mediante la lástima a niños sin padres era siempre algo viable. Aun así no comprendía cómo es que vivían en semejante pobreza, con paredes y techos llenos de grietas, pintura seca y carcomida, madera descolorida y astillada, muebles desvencijados, medio quebrados y frágiles que si no fuera porque al parecer todos los niños de ese lugar estaban desnutridos y casi en huesos, seguro se quebrarían.

Itachi, malhumorado y fastidiado soportaba las arcadas que esa asquerosa comida le producía. Miró a su hermana quien repetía lo mismo que él hacía, tratar de tragar soportando las arcadas. La veía hacer gestos de asco, como trataba de respirar lejos del plato para no olerlo y como aguantaba la respiración al acercarse de nuevo a tomar una pequeña y maloliente cucharada más.

Suficiente, era suficiente de tanta tortura a su pequeña y a él mismo. Podría hurtar un poco de la comida que sobraba de la mesa de las hermanas, llevarla escondida bajo su ropa holgada y sucia y compartirla en su habitación con su pequeña Sakura. Pero no era sencillo, sino arriesgado, aun así valía la pena arriesgarse, tener una oportunidad de salir exitoso y darle un poco de comida decente a su hermana, además, él era ágil, rápido, sigiloso y evasivo, lo suficiente como para intentarlo.

Finalmente no pudo comer una sola cucharada más y se la entregó al niño que por increíble que sonara, comía y tragaba todo. Éste con gusto aceptó el plato extra. Al ver la mirada confusa de su hermanita le indicó que hiciera lo mismo, que solo comiera lo que pudiera y aguantara sin forzarse más y el resto se lo diera al niño también.

Se preguntaba seguido cómo es que ese chico podía seguir vivo después de comer tanto y siendo todo tan asqueroso. Probablemente tenía un agujero negro dentro de su estómago, o tal vez con tanta comida que parecía proveniente del drenaje, sus papilas gustativas habían muerto y su estomago se había vuelto inmune a los efectos de esa comida que parecía veneno.

La hora de la comida por fin culminó con el repiqueo de la campana que la hermana Mariya se esforzaba por tocar con estruendo. Los niños comenzaron a enfilarse al lado de las mesas llevando consigo sus platos y demás cubiertos para ponerlos en las tinas de lavado. Con maestría innata de su cuerpo joven y ligero, Itachi se escurrió por debajo de las mesas hasta la del rincón más lejano, tomó rápidamente unas cuantas galletas y una manzana, y regresó del mismo modo a la fila de niños, ocupando su lugar y sin ser visto por las monjas supervisoras de que se mantuviera el orden. Sentía la adrenalina fluir por su cuerpo, alterando su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco hacia niveles casi sospechosos, mas al pasar al lado de la hermana, ésta no se dio cuenta. El niño comenzó a sentirse mal, robar era algo horrible y deshonesto, sin embargo, estaría feliz si se iba al infierno por darle un poco de comida real a su hermana.

El trayecto hacia los dormitorios era tenso, aún más para el joven de cabello negro. Aún no estaba a salvo de que lo descubrieran, y probablemente no lo estaría nunca. No fue hasta ese momento que comenzó a pensar donde escondería los restos de la comida si es que sobraba algo.

Debían ir en filas perfectamente ordenadas, una de niños y otra de niñas, sin embargo, Itachi caminaba sujetado de la mano a su hermana, porque con sus pasos pequeños usualmente se quedaba atrasada por las hermanas que siempre iban apuradas. Cada tanto se detenían a dejar a cada pareja de niños en sus habitaciones cerradas con llaves y los encerraban después, porque no se les permitía andar fuera de sus dormitorios en la noche. Y así continuamente hasta acabar con cada niño. La habitación más lejana era la de Itachi y su hermana.

Los dejaron, avisándoles con ese tono de molestia que siempre usaban con los niños, que se prepararan pronto porque después de un rato iría por ellos para llevarlos a que tomaran una ducha.

Itachi pudo respirar una vez que escuchó el pestillo de la puerta cerrarse, las llaves siendo quitadas de la cerradura y los pasos de la monja alejándose. Un gran suspiro salió de su boca, el cual llamó la atención de su hermanita, quien lo miraba con ojos preocupados y dudosos. Escuchó el leve gruñido que provenía de su pequeña pancita, ella se había quedado con hambre.

La culpa lo azotó con fuerza, ¿y si la comida no era suficiente para llenar su vacío estómago? Tal vez desde el principio no debió arriesgarse… ¿pero comer esa asquerosidad? Si era necesario saldría de alguna manera de la habitación a hurtar un poco más de comida para su hermana.

- Ven –le dijo él mientras se sentaba en la cama y sacaba los alimentos de debajo de su camisa. Ella se acercó tímidamente. –Mira. ¿Se ve delicioso, verdad? –preguntó mostrándole la manzana y las galletas.

-Itachi, no debiste –mencionó ella con una mezcla de preocupación y alegría y con los ojos llorosos, dándole mil y un gracias con la mirada. No podía negarlo, estaba feliz porque comería algo que lucía delicioso, pero al mismo tiempo, pensar en lo que había hecho su hermano le resultaba doloroso, sin mencionar el remordimiento de conciencia que comenzaba a sentir.

-Anda deja de llorar y come rápido. Si nos descubren tendremos problemas –apremió él con un tanto de prisa.

La niña se prometió a sí misma que esa noche haría una larga oración especial para que Dios los perdonara por semejante acto, pero al instante los ojos de la niña se iluminaron y tomó gustosa la galleta que le ofrecía la mano de su querido hermano. Sabía dulce y su consistencia crujiente era agradable. Devoró la galletita con rapidez y pidió otra.

Itachi se deleitó al verla comer con tantas ganas, desbordando felicidad. Precisamente era eso de lo que hablaba, bien podía irse al infierno sin rechistar por esa sonrisa. Le dio unas cuantas mordidas a la manzana para que ella después pudiera morderla con más facilidad y se la entregó. La jugosa manzana le llenaba los labios de dulce líquido que quiso limpiar, pero la dejó comer tranquila hasta llenarse.

Del bonche de galletas que había llevado quedaban sólo 2 y la parte media de la manzana, esa que nunca nadie se come, que contiene la vena y las semillas. No lo suficiente para llenarlo, pero sí para darle la fuerza necesaria para aguantar el hambre hasta la mañana siguiente que les dieran el desayuno. Rogaba porque no decidieran hacer recalentado del platillo grumoso y pastoso de la cena.

-Itachi, gracias, te quiero mucho –dijo ella con una linda sonrisa, se aventó sobre su hermano y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Ese beso lo había tomado por sorpresa, las migajas que habían estado pegadas en la boca de su hermana ahora se encontraban en sus labios, y gustoso los relamió.

-Yo también te quiero, Sakura –y le sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas cálidas que sólo le daba a ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los utilizo, sin fines de lucro, para entretener a mi público.

* * *

><p><strong>Baño<strong>

El rato que estuvieron solos se la pasaron platicando de las cosas que habían sucedido a lo largo del día mientras Itachi revisaba que su hermana hubiera hecho toda su tarea correctamente. No era obligatorio, pero al pelinegro no le gustaba que Sakura tuviera problemas con las instructoras, así que se aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien. Si algo estaba mal se lo indicaba a ella con paciencia y cariño, dándole el trato opuesto que las monjas les daban.

Las hermanas parecían estar tardando más de lo usual y para cuando Itachi había terminado de revisar la tarea, ellas aún no llegaban. Comenzó a preparar la canasta de los objetos de aseo personales para cuando la monja llegara por ellos para ir al baño a tomar una ducha. Después de todo eran aproximadamente las 7 de la tarde y ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Más valía darse prisa antes de que hiciera mucho frio.

De pronto unos nudillos tocaron la puerta estruendosamente y escucharon como alguien movía la perilla de la puerta abriendo el seguro por fuera con sus llaves. Era un par de monjas que había llegado por ellos.

-Muévanse, mocosos, que no tenemos todo el tiempo –gritó la mujer que tenía una verruga cerca de la nariz.

Ambos salieron apresurados, siendo seguidos de los 4 ojos agresivos y amargados. Las monjas volvieron a cerrar la puerta con llave y comenzaron a caminar apresuradamente por el pasillo. Sakura apenas podía seguirles el paso con sus pequeñas piernas, así que Itachi tuvo que alzarla y cargarla para avanzar al mismo ritmo que las mujeres.

Los pasillos ya estaban un tanto oscuros, el eco de los pasos resonaba altamente en los pasillos fríos de paredes agrietadas, pequeños haz de luz salían de debajo de las puertas, pero nada más. El ambiente era un tanto aterrador y Sakura se aferró con fuerza de la ropa de su hermano y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él, quien para calmarla la apretó más hacia su cuerpo.

La humedad aumentó en el ambiente y se escuchaban por debajo de las puertas uno que otro chapoteo.

El par de monjas llegó hasta una puerta con una pequeña placa que decía el número 13. A nadie le gustaba ese baño por el número que tenía, nadie quería usarlo porque había muchos rumores acerca de un fantasma en ese baño o que de pronto le empezaban a suceder tragedias a las personas que se bañaban ahí, además, claro, del hecho de que ese baño no tenía foco en el techo por lo que se tenía que usar una pequeña lámpara de baterías. Sakura estuvo a punto de hablar para pedir otro baño, pero inmediatamente Itachi la calló poniéndole un dedo sobre su boca y dándole una dura mirada.

Eso la hizo sentir pequeña, insignificante y triste. Su hermano era muy bueno y a pesar de hacer todo lo que hacía por ella, era una persona algo distante que casi no hablaba. Sakura sabía que esa era la personalidad de su hermano, pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle cuando recibía un gesto de esos. Aún así debía comprenderlo, no debía ser egoísta y pedir que su hermano cambiara sólo para que ella se sintiera bien. Eso era algo que bien había comprendido años atrás cuando había ocurrido el gran incidente.

Como fuere debía callar. Se tragó las palabras, limpió sus ojos de todo resto de lágrimas acumuladas en estos y se dejó llevar en silencio.

Después de que ambos entraron en el baño e Itachi puso a la pelirrosa en el suelo, las hermanas azotaron la puerta con fuerza y la cerraron con llave después de decirles que tenían 20 minutos para terminar y que no olvidaran limpiar el baño al acabar. Estaban encerrados y a oscuras. Sakura se aferró a las piernas de su hermano con fuerza, tanto que a Itachi le parecía molesto y doloroso.

-Sakura, apártate, necesito buscar la lámpara y si no me sueltas no podré –ordenó él con voz seria. La verdad es que a él tampoco le agradaba el cuarto, no porque tuviera miedo o fuera supersticioso (simplemente no creía en ello y le parecía una soberana estupidez esparcir rumores de cosas no reales), sino que poca iluminación afectaba todas sus acciones.

A tientas buscó la lámpara pues sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Golpeó su mano con grandes objetos hasta que sintió el que buscaba. Inmediatamente lo prendió y esperaba una gran iluminación, pero lo único que recibió fue una iluminación pobre, similar a la que daban las velas pequeñas que usaban en la misa de navidad. Le hacían falta pilas nuevas al aparato, pilas que las hermanas no se tomaban la molestia de cambiar, y eso le fastidiaba.

El baño era pequeño con apenas una tina. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de mosaicos y el suelo era solo piso sin mosaicos ni tapetes ni nada por el estilo, solo suelo con hoyitos llenos de tierra y polvo acumulados, y moho y mugre en las esquinas y entre los mosaicos. El sarro llenaba la tina y las llaves de esta, donde aparte había más moho haciéndolo ver verde negruzco.

-Vamos, desvístete que se nos acaba el tiempo –volvió a ordenar mientras él se quitaba la ropa con rapidez. Sakura intentó hacerle caso sin mucho éxito y el pequeño vestido que había usado ese día se le atoró en la cabeza. Itachi suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, su hermanita era tan adorable. No importaba cuando molesto o fastidiado estuviera, ella siempre era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa. Inmediatamente le puso el vestido en su lugar de nuevo y le desabrochó los botones mientras le indicaba que tenía que hacer eso cada vez que se quería quitar la ropa para que no se le atorara en la cabeza, luego se lo sacó por completo y su hermanita quedó sólo con su ropa interior. Itachi se agachó e igual se la sacó, así quedaron completamente desnudos los 2.

Abrió el grifo de la derecha a su máximo. El grifo de agua fría no era necesario pues el agua en realidad salía tibia y se acababa pronto porque los calentadores no daban para más. Puso el tapón en el fondo de la bañera y comenzó a mojar a su hermana con rapidez para que esta no tuviera tanto frío. Le indicó que cerrara los ojos y se echó sobre la mano un poco de shampoo para niños, de ese que huele a chicle. Talló con suavidad el rosado cabello de su hermana y aunque nunca se lo dijera, le encantaba el color y la sensación de su sedoso cabello. La espuma era abundante y el aroma del shampoo ya inundaba la habitación. Le enjuagó el cabello y comenzó a enjabonar la esponja, le indicó que se parara y ella obedeció temblando de frío. Con rapidez talló todo su cuerpo -tan pequeño- para después enjuagarla, sacarla de la bañera, secarla y enredarle la toalla tratando de cubrirla toda.

Después se metió él a la bañera a bañarse tan rápido como podía porque el agua tibia ya se había acabado. Su largo cabello negro reposaba mojado pegándose a su espalda mientras lo tallaba apresuradamente. El agua que se había juntado en la bañera ya estaba fría y estaba temblando, trataba de impedirlo, pero su cuerpo necesitaba calor.

Sakura notó que su hermano tenía una gran mancha entre morada y verde en su muslo. Un gran moretón que de seguro le dolía, y ella se había aferrado a su pierna con fuerza anteriormente. Se sintió culpable. Seguramente él se había hecho ese moretón cuando robó la comida.

-Te ayudaré para que acabes pronto, Itachi –dijo ella tomando la esponja y enjabonándola, luego empezó a tallar la espalda de su hermano. Su piel era blanca y suave.

Realmente no había sido de mucha ayuda, pero Itachi jamás le diría eso a su hermana, en vez de eso le agradeció y terminó de enjuagarse. Se envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y empezó a enjuagar las paredes de la bañera de toda espuma que pudiera acelerar el proceso del sarro y a juntar sus cosas en la canasta que había llevado. Cuando finalmente acabó, la puerta fue abierta, él apagó la lámpara y fueron escoltados de nuevo a su habitación por el mismo par de monjas que los habían llevado.

Sakura iba nuevamente en sus brazos, cabeceando ya por el cansancio y la relajación que tuvo el baño sobre su cuerpo.

Al llegar prendió la luz, puso la canasta sobre una mesita en una esquina de la habitación y rápidamente le puso el pijama a Sakura que consistía sólo en una bata blanca que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, luego se puso él su propia bata. Nada fantástico y aunque no le gustaba porque con su cabello largo parecía una niña, eso era lo que el orfanato les proporcionaba.

La habitación estaba fría y lucía un tanto vacía. A veces Itachi se preguntaba cómo sería su cuarto si viviera con alguna familia, cómo sería el cuarto de su hermana, o si estarían en la misma habitación. Le gustaban los animales y quería tener un perro con el cual jugar en el patio, o ir al parque tomando de la mano a Sakura, comer un helado y regresar al atardecer. Ser abrazado por una madre cariñosa, ser regañado por un padre estricto, pero que al final de cuentas lo quisiera. Una familia. Era lo único que él deseaba, una familia junto a Sakura.

Sakura se estaba quedando dormida, y no la culpaba, él también se sentía cansado y con sueño, pero si no le secaba el cabello a su hermana ella podría enfermar. Sobre las camas unidas, la sentó sobre sus piernas y con la toalla comenzó a secar el rosado cabello. Sakura simplemente no había aguantado y se quedó dormida así, sentada y sintiendo el masaje sobre su cabeza. Itachi ya no tuvo corazón para despertarla.

La promesa de la oración larga y especial por su hermano que Sakura había hecho, había sido rota, no pidió por perdón divino en el nombre de su hermano y de ella misma por los pecados cometidos, no recibieron la absolución del robo consciente y disfrutado. Pero ella ya estaba inconsciente, y era tan solo una niña frágil e inocente. Tal vez la culpa les fuera quitada de sus pequeños y delgados hombros sin necesidad de una plegaria.

Cuando terminó de secárselo a ella lo suficiente como para que no enfermara, la acostó en la cama y la cobijó. Debía secar su propio cabello también, pero era demasiado y él ya comenzaba a cabecear al igual que su hermana minutos antes. Tomó una liga, se hizo un moño, apagó la luz y se acostó junto a su hermana, acercándola a su cuerpo y abrazándola protectoramente. Estar así junto a ella cada noche era de las cosas de las que jamás se cansaría, sentirla dentro de su abrazo, sentirla respirar quedamente, ver su rostro relajado y angelical.

Contemplándola y pensando en una familia, poco a poco, se fue quedando dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** De nuevo hizo mi día el leer los reviews que ustedes me dejan. Realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo, así que se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi ser, en especial a MonoChronus.

Las monjas son crueles porque así fueron creadas desde el principio, sin un poco de sufrimiento la historia perdería sazón, ¿no? Pero calma, no dejaría que dañaran a Itachi, y él no dejaría que dañaran a su hermana. Y hmm respecto a la pregunta, creo que estaré actualizando cada 4 días.

Así pues, aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero les agrade.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El típico si fueran mios yo haría esto bla bla bla bla bla. Sólo los utilizo un rato para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>El sistema<strong>

Itachi sin duda quería salir a la brevedad posible. No tenía mucho residiendo en el orfanato, tal vez unos 2 o 4 años (había perdido la cuenta) pero no quería seguir ahí. Lamentablemente no podía, ya no tenían padres ni algún otro familiar que los rescatara del horrible lugar, y el orfanato no se permitía echar a los niños (aunque ganas no les faltaban) porque entonces perderían el prestigio y las pocas donaciones que alguna que otra persona rica les daba para aumentar el ego y conseguir audiencia.

El choque había sido traumático según le dijeron, y a pesar de que era un suceso bastante penoso, Itachi no se permitía lucir entristecido, porque debía ser fuerte para sostener a su hermanita adorada. Sin embargo, antes de que fueran recogidos por la organización, cada que Sakura dormía, él acostumbraba a llorar en silencio, ahogando todas sus penas en su almohada. Aunque fuera algo cruel, le alegraba que ellos no hubieran acompañado a sus padres esa noche, menos mal que él había insistido en quedarse y hacerse responsable de su hermana, solamente para que los dejaran en casa a solas y pudieran jugar tranquilos a lo que sea que quisieran.

Así que las únicas opciones que le quedaban para salir del lugar eran que fueran adoptados o fueran mayores de edad. El problema es que a él aún le faltaban 5 años para la mayoría de edad y ni se diga de Sakura que le faltaban 10. Además no podía darse la oportunidad de salir y dejar a su hermana 5 años encerrada ahí sola sin él para cuidarla.

Además, las parejas de estos días son planificadores de familia por excelencia, y sólo buscan adoptar a un niño, no 2, y para colmo, cualquier niño que pasaba de los 12 años prácticamente se quedaba sin oportunidades de ser adoptado, porque las parejas buscaban sólo bebés. Claro, había sus excepciones, pero Itachi no se dejaba adoptar, ni dejaba que su hermana fuera adoptada, porque habían hecho el juramento de estar juntos por siempre, fuera dentro de una familia o en ese lugar.

El sistema era altamente deficiente. Los mantenían confinados en ese lugar, sin permitirles desarrollarse adecuadamente como seres humanos y sociables, y a los 18 los dejaban salir al mundo exterior sólo para fracasar estrepitosamente intentando sobrevivir en un mundo del que no sabían absolutamente nada.

Despertar temprano, desayunar en el comedor, ir a la escuela, comer, hacer tarea, jugar en el patio, cenar, tomar un baño y dormir. No había nada más. Sumándole a eso, el hecho de que no podían salir. El lugar era amplio, suficiente para los pocos niños que el orfanato se permitía mantener, pero seguían encerrados dentro de esas mayas de metal. No había paseos al zoológico, no había excursiones a la ciudad, nada.

La educación era otra de las cosas que tan mal le parecían a Itachi, enfocada solamente en aquello permitido por el dogma católico. Nada de evolución, Pangea, Mendel, Darwin, etc. Ah, pero les encargaban aprenderse la biblia de memoria, "como buenos humildes servidores de Dios". Patrañas, Itachi no creía siquiera en la existencia de un ser divino todopoderoso.

-Itachi… Itachi –llamaba su hermana mientras lo movía un poco.

El pelinegro salió de sus pensamientos y la observó. -¿Sucede algo? –preguntó algo despistado.

-No. Parecía que te habías quedado dormido –contestó ella con sus lindos ojos verdes, curiosos y brillantes.

-Lo siento –musitó Itachi. Luego continuó acariciando el cabello de su hermana, como a ella tanto le gustaba. Realmente no sabía que sería de él sin ella.

Ella quien le calmaba todas sus inquietudes con su suave voz. Ella que le alegraba el día más estresante con tan sólo una sonrisa. Ella, a quien quería proteger más que a nada, que amaba más que a nada. Ella que era sangre de su sangre, que la había visto en el hospital recién nacida, que la había cargado con torpeza y ansiedad, porque entendía perfectamente que desde ese momento, sería él quien la cuidara, que ella sería su adorada hermanita, la pequeña niña de sus ojos, la dueña de su ser, a quien se entregaría por completo.

Pasaba más tiempo con ella que con cualquier otra persona, jugaba con ella, la atendía, hacía tonterías para que ella riera. Y ella por supuesto, pasaba más tiempo con él que con su propia madre. Lloraba cuando Itachi no estaba cerca, cada que lo veía quería estar en sus brazos, aunque tuviera que hacer un tremendo berrinche para lograrlo. Itachi era su hermano, la persona a la que más amaba.

Para Itachi, sus padres habían sido unas excepcionales personas, habían engendrado a esa hermosa criatura, los habían criado y mantenido mientras estuvieron vivos, habían cuidado de Sakura cuando él no se encontraba junto a ella y les habían dado tantos momentos de felicidad. A veces se preguntaba si Sakura los extrañaba tanto como él lo hacía, si aún recordaba el cabello rosado de su madre, y la cara usualmente seria de su padre.

El ruido de los otros niños le molestaba. Él prefería quedarse callado y escuchar todo lo que su hermana tuviera que decir, normalmente eran cosas que le sucedían en el día, o sus sueños, o las esperanzas que tenía para el futuro. A veces sólo decía tonterías, pero a él le encantaba escuchar cada una de ellas. Los gritos de los demás realmente le estaban molestando. Se levantó de su lugar, tomó a Sakura de la mano y se la llevó a una zona más solitaria del patio.

Itachi se acostó en el césped y Sakura le copió. Bajo la sombra del árbol se pusieron a ver las nubes en el cielo, convirtiendo la relajante observación en un juego de creatividad en el que su hermana le ganaba y por mucho.

-¡Mira!, esa parece una ballena bailando con un sombrero y un bastón –dijo ella emocionada riendo por sus ocurrencias. La risa de ella sonaba aguda y melodiosa, casi cantarina.

-Pues esa parece un hipopótamo tomando el té con su amigo el rinoceronte –continuó él. Esa gran tontería sin sentido le hizo sonreír, y a Sakura la hizo reír aún más.

Porque a Itachi no le importaba que tan mal estuviera el sistema mientras estuviera junto a su pelirrosa. Porque prefería claramente estar ahí con ella, que él solo en el paraíso.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Este capítulo es algo aburrido. Mi propósito inicial era describir (porque adoro describir) como era el orfanato y que cosas le desagradaban a Itachi de este, pero salió muy corto y decidí adelantar el pasado de ambos para tener un capítulo de una longitud moderada, sin embargo, al final me gustó. Espero haber sido capaz de expresar los profundos sentimientos de cada uno hacia el otro.

Ah, había olvidado aclarar antes. Este es el único sitio donde publicaré mis escritos (tal vez en el futuro haga una cuenta en algún otro sitio para subir mis escritos originales -no fanfics-, pero será después y serán avisados), así que, si no es mucho pedir, agradecería si me avisaran si alguien está publicando mis historias en otro sitio sin mi concentimiento. Derechos de Autor, gente, hay que ser originales, copiar y robar es demasíado vil.

En fin, por favor dejen un review (también está disponible para personas sin cuenta) con sus opiniones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, ideas, lo que ustedes gusten. Y, una disculpa por las notas tan largas... Hasta luego.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: **Ah, lamento la tardanza, existen muchísimas excusas o justificaciones que podría dar, pero la pura verdad es que soy una persona "de ganas". Tengo ganas, lo hago, no tengo ganas, no lo hago, así de simple; y en estos días con tantas visitas y salidas no tuve ganas de hacerlo. Claro, luego me dio remordimiento de conciencia y trabajé en este capítulo arduamente. De nuevo, gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews que me animan a continuar escribiendo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Castigo<strong>

Las 6 de la mañana. La temperatura, durante la temporada, por las madrugadas era muy fría –aunque durante el día el calor fuera casi insoportable-, lo que hacía que los hermanos se abrazaran tiernamente compartiendo calor corporal. Más frío aún porque los rayos del sol aún no llegaban a iluminar el lugar con su cálida radiación.

Las monjas a esa hora, ya estaban yendo de un lado hacia el otro despertando a cada niño dentro de cada habitación. La puerta se abrió de pronto despertando a Itachi con el ruido, quien se sentó sobre la cama de la sorpresa.

-Vamos, vamos, niños, ya es hora de levantarse… Itachi, por el amor de Dios, arregla a tu hermana y ayúdala a ser autosuficiente –y al terminar de decir eso se fue dando un portazo, apresurada por tener que alistar a más niños para las clases.

Sakura se levantó restregando sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos, se estiró como un gato y luego miró a Itachi.

-Buenos días –saludó mientras le sonreía. Sus ojos lucían hinchados y aún adormilados.

-Buenos días –le respondió Itachi. Él deseaba que su hermana hubiera dormido un poco más, pero la escuela es la escuela, y algo tan importante como la educación (aunque fuera mala en ese orfanato) no podía ni debía ser evadida.

La puerta volvió a abrirse rápidamente, unas prendas de vestir entraron casi volando y luego la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Era la ropa del día.

Itachi, con mucha pereza, quitó las cobijas de la cama para ir por la ropa. Se agachó y la vio. Un vestido veraniego azul marino para su hermana, y una camiseta y un pantalón corto para él. Al menos combinaba.

Sakura se levantó de la cama y fue al lado de su hermano. A ella no le gustaban los vestidos, pero era lo que usualmente debía usar "por ser niña", a ella le gustaban más las ropas de su hermano, de hecho, quería verse como él.

Sin mediar palabra Itachi se acercó a su hermana y le quitó el camisón de pijama. Le puso el vestido y después los zapatitos de tela azul marino. Luego se cambió él. Sabía que a ella no le gustaban los vestidos, pero se veía tan bonita que sonrió internamente.

Sakura comenzó a jalar el vestido con sus manitas, tratando de estirarlo porque sentía que le quedaba muy ajustado.

-Sakura, basta, el vestido se romperá si continúas halando de él–le advirtió Itachi, pero la niña hizo caso omiso y continuó haciéndolo. Es que simplemente ella no quería esa ropa, quería una igual a la de su hermano. Le tomó sus pequeñas manos y la miró directo a los ojos. -¿Acaso no te das cuenta que así te ves tan linda, mi niña?

Sakura se sonrojó intensamente. Si Itachi le decía eso entonces tenía que ser verdad. Se sintió tan débil ante esa mirada tan penetrante y detuvo todo intento de agresión hacia su vestimenta.

Desde ese día, Sakura se prometió usar vestidos cada que tuviera la oportunidad, porque como cada niño, una sola frase, una sola oración podía cambiar todo su mundo. Era esa necesidad innata que tienen los niños de agradarle a quienes quieren, en ese caso, nada más satisfactorio que agradarle a su hermano.

Él ya estaba terminando de cambiarse cuando la sintió abrazarle por detrás. Sus brazos no terminaban de rodearlo por completo, y sus deditos se aferraban de su camiseta con fuerza hasta ponerse colorados. Itachi puso sus brazos sobre los de su hermana, disfrutando el hermoso y pacífico regalo que ella le daba con tanto sentimiento. Sintió unas ganas inmensas de besarla, pero se detuvo porque escuchó pasos acelerados por el corredor acercándose a la habitación.

Sakura se apartó de él terminando el abrazo, y unos segundos después la puerta fue abierta. La visión que tuvo la monja la sorprendió en demasía. Frunció el ceño y les ordenó que salieran de la habitación de inmediato. Ella no tenía ninguna injerencia en el asunto, además, que ambos niños estuvieran sonrojados y cerca el uno del otro no significaba nada, ¿verdad?

Los escoltó hasta el comedor furibunda, sin dirigirles palabra. Su deber no conllevaba hacer una investigación sobre la situación, ni regañarles, así que simplemente continuó siguiendo la tarea que le había sido asignada. Sabía un poco de la historia de ambos, de lo que había sucedido hacía unos cuantos años en el orfanato, pero si a sus superiores no les importaba, a ella tampoco.

El comedor estaba lleno de niños, platicando con voces suaves, llenando el lugar de quedos murmullos que de vez en cuando se alzaban un poco y después volvían a bajar hasta casi hacerse el silencio. El desayuno como siempre fue horrible y una vez los platos fueron llevados a las tinas de lavado, los niños desalojaron el lugar para ir a clases.

Itachi acompañó a su hermana hasta su salón de clases. La puerta se encontraba abierta, desde ahí podía ver las mesas y las sillas de los niños, y a estos platicando entre sí a la espera de la llegada de la instructora.

Itachi se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su hermana. –Cuídate mucho y pórtate bien –le dijo con su suave voz. Luego volvió a erguirse y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Sakura sonrió con dulzura, asintió con su cabecita y entró al salón de clases. Itachi, ensimismado con el dolor que le producía dejar sola a Sakura, la vio sentarse en su lugar, sacar un libro con sus torpes manos de debajo de su mesa y comenzar a platicar con la niña que se sentaba enfrente de ella. Realmente le dolía alejarse de ella, aunque fueran unas cuantas horas, hasta verse de nuevo en los jardines al terminar las clases.

La llegada de la instructora lo tomó por sorpresa, y una vez que ella entró, supo que él iba tarde para sus propias clases. Salió corriendo de ahí con el ceño fruncido. Esperaba que no le regañaran mucho por su tardanza.

Las clases para él concurrían como normalmente lo hacían, la mujer hablaba y hablaba, sus compañeros tomaban notas apresuradamente, pero él miraba por la ventana hacia el área de juegos, recordando bellos momentos con su familia, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo su hermana y si sonreiría cuando la instructora le dijera que su tarea había estado excelente.

-Itachi… Itachi… ¡Itachi! –le gritó la instructora al jovencito que no hacía caso con la mirada perdida fuera del salón de clases. Él reaccionó y lentamente volteó su cabeza hacia la mujer que lo miraba con enfado. Nada en su cara, ninguna expresión, no había sorpresa, melancolía o enojo, estaba serio como siempre. –Tienes que prestar atención niño, pasa y haz el ejercicio –ordenó mientras apuntaba con su mano el problema matemático que estaba escrito en el pizarrón.

Itachi no quería hacerlo, realmente no quería separarse de su asiento ni alejar esos hermosos recuerdos. Se levantó de su lugar y mientras caminaba al frente del salón miraba el problema. Al llegar, tomó la tiza y escribió "x = 76.4 u2"´sin hacer una sola operación. La mujer se sorprendió de sobremanera. En su cuaderno comenzó a hacer unos rápidos garabatos y al revisar, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el resultado estaba correcto.

-Eres un tramposo, viste la respuesta –acusó ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-No es verdad, hermana Hitomi, ni siquiera usted tenía la respuesta, la acaba de hacer –le respondió él. ¿Es que acaso aún no entendían que él no necesitaba escribir operaciones porque las hacía todas mentalmente? Él, que gustaba de la lectura, y que había devorado libros enteros de la biblioteca hasta que le prohibieron la entrada, no necesitaba prestar atención a la clase porque todo eso ya lo sabía. Probablemente hasta supiera incluso más que cualquiera de las instructoras del lugar.

Cuando él mencionó esas simples palabras en pos de su propia defensa, la clase entera absorbió aire al unísono, casi como si lo hubieran ensayado, haciendo ese ruido extraño parecido a un suspiro. A una hermana no se le contradecía, ni mucho menos se le hacía notar sus errores. La hermana se sonrojó de vergüenza y al pobre Itachi unas fuertes cachetadas le llegaron a su blanco rostro junto con unos estruendosos gritos que lo sentenciaban a castigo. El pelinegro la miró directamente, con su cara que no expresaba más que seriedad y sus ojos que brillaban con el color de la sangre.

-¡A tu lugar! –gritó la monja de blancos ropajes. Itachi enfadado se dirigió a su lugar callado, sin hacer un solo ruido, sin pelear, escapar, patalear o gritar, nada, sólo su apariencia de imperturbable.

El resto de la clase Itachi observó a la instructora con su penetrante mirada con destellos rojizos, no la apartaba de ella, incluso parecía que no parpadeaba. Sus ojos detallando cada simple movimiento que ella hacía, sus resecos labios moviéndose al hablar, las manchas en su piel que indicaban su edad, sus cabellos grasosos, sus dientes amarillentos, los pliegues de piel en su cuello, el área circular sin broncear en su dedo anular, las gotas de sudor resbalando desde sus sienes lentamente hasta secarse, las migajas que quedaron en su ropa, las arrugas de su rostro, sus diminutas y delgadas pestañas…

El nerviosismo y el temor en la mujer aumentaban considerablemente con cada minuto que pasaba y que él no despegaba su mirada de ella. Sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más frenéticos y torpes, las oraciones que soltaba se cortaban con continuidad, los alumnos dejaban de prestarle atención, el ambiente lo sentía tan denso. Le estaba costando hablar, le estaba costando respirar…

El timbre sonó haciendo brincar a la mujer de su lugar. Aliviada observó como el pelinegro rápidamente guardaba sus cosas caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta del salón. Tenía que decirle que no olvidara el castigo, que tenía que reportarse en la cocina para lavar todos los trastes, pero no encontraba su voz.

-I-Itachi… -llamó ella, mas cuando él volteó por haber sido llamado, la voz se le fue definitivamente.

Itachi entrecerró sus ojos, la miró una última vez, le dijo "Ya sé" y salió apresuradamente del salón.

Necesitaba verla. Necesitaba oler su dulce aroma, necesitaba sentirla entre sus brazos, necesitaba de su cantarina voz. Necesitaba a Sakura con urgencia.

Desesperado comenzó a buscar esa cabellera rosada tan suave de su hermana, la vio a lo lejos hablando divertidamente con un pequeño grupo de amigas. Se acercó rápidamente y al llegar a su lado, sintió que la calma regresaba a su ser. Ahí estaba ella, sonriendo mientras escuchaba con atención lo que sea que le dijera su compañerita.

-Hola, Sakura –saludó él, ignorando olímpicamente a las otras niñas.

-¡Itachi! –gritó ella y se aventó a los brazos de su hermano. Abrazarlo se sentía tan bien.

Las niñas despistadamente se alejaron del lugar, siempre habían sentido esa aura de amenaza que el pelinegro despedía. A veces ellas sentían lástima por Sakura.

Itachi se agachó y profundizó el abrazo, apretándola con necesidad y aún así, tratando de no lastimarla. Ella era tan frágil que no quería romperla.

Se separaron lentamente, con sus ojos aún cerrados.

-¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó tal cual cada día lo hacía. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya se habían quedado solos.

-Bien, pero la maestra me regañó porque dice que dibujo feo – sus mejillas sonrojadas, su ceño fruncido, mirando al suelo por la tristeza que sentía.

-Creo que no fue un buen día para ambos. Escucha, Sakura, he sido castigado, lamento que esta tarde no pueda estar contigo. Pero por favor prométeme que te esforzarás con tu tarea y que te cuidaras mucho… -dijo él con voz lastimera, sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

-¿Te castigaron? ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella con una inmensa tristeza también.

-Ya sabes… las hermanas… -contestó él, sin querer darle algún detalle.

-¿Y si te ayudo? –se ofreció con sus ojos brillando. Esperanza desbordando al igual que lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos.

-No te preocupes por mí –aclaró Itachi, sintiéndose de pronto aliviado por las palabras de su hermana. –Terminaré pronto y así pasaremos tiempo juntos ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura asintió con su cabeza, tallando sus ojos para limpiarlos de cualquier lágrima. Le sonrió, tratando de mostrarse fuerte para él y que no se preocupara de ella. Le había prometido regresar pronto, y ella creía en la palabra de su hermano más que cualquier otra.

Itachi la abrazó de nuevo, le dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue hacia la cocina. Entre más pronto terminara, mejor para ambos.

Sakura se quedó en ese lugar, jugando con sus deditos, preocupándose por su hermano y esperando que alguien le hiciera compañía, mas nadie llegaba y súbitamente se sintió sola. Totalmente sola y desamparada.

Las manos ya las tenía rojas de tanto tallar, tenía pequeñas cortaditas casi invisibles por entre todos sus dedos y las palmas. Cada que tocaba la esponja, cada que el jabón tocaba sus heridas, le ardía inmensamente, tanta fricción le estaba volviendo loco. Pero no se detenía, seguía tallando con la misma vehemencia con la que había iniciado, dando todo de sí para terminar pronto e ir con su hermana, tal como le había prometido.

La hermana que lo vigilaba ya empezaba a sentir pena por él. Lo veía tallar con rapidez, magullando sus propias manos sin quejarse, ella era testigo. Quería pedirle que se detuviera, pero estaba fuera de sus facultades. Por Dios, parecía que el niño se estaba matando a sí mismo, como si se estuviera clavando el cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas.

Él sólo estaba preocupado, pensando en todo lo que le podía ocurrir a su hermana en el patio mientras él no estaba, alguien podía lastimarla accidentalmente, o tal vez intencionalmente. El mero pensamiento de ello le dio rabia y talló con más fuerza la gran hoya, causándose más daño.

Acabó en tiempo record, secó sus manos con leves palmaditas porque tallarlas le dolía demasiado y salió del lugar sin decir palabra.

Afuera ya estaba a punto de oscurecer y ya no había nadie. Seguramente sería la hora de la cena. De pronto sintió hambre porque por el castigo no se le había permitido comer, y aunque se lo hubieran permitido él no hubiera aceptado.

Se dirigió al comedor, y en la mesa central vio la cabellera rosa que tanto estaba esperando. Se sentó junto a ella asustándola, quien feliz lo abrazó con fuerza. Por fin ya no estaría sola.

Al servirles la comida, Itachi pudo observar como todos miraban los platos con admiración, se encontraban tan brillantes y limpios como nunca antes lo habían estado. Parecían nuevos.

Itachi sonrió con superioridad, había hecho un buen trabajo, sus manos lo estaban pagando, pero ya no importaba porque ya estaba con ella.

Fue solamente al llegar a la habitación que Sakura se dio cuenta de las lastimadas manos de su hermano.

-¿Qué te pasó? –le preguntó ella con los ojos acuosos, realmente se veía doloroso.

Él con paciencia y despreocupación le dijo que se había apurado demasiado. Itachi hizo su tarea, revisó la de su hermana como cada día y después fueron llevados al baño. Tocar el agua tibia, el shampoo y el jabón había sido una verdadera tortura. Aún más tallarle el cabello a su hermana y luego a sí mismo. A veces sentía que quería llorar, pero por ella haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, aún si él mismo pereciera en el trayecto.

La amaba demasiado.

En el cuarto, antes de dormir, Itachi le enseñó a Sakura como vendar sus manos. Los vendajes no habían quedado bien hechos, pero el trabajo de su hermana fue como una instantánea cura para su alma.

-¿Sakura, puedo darte un beso? –preguntó Itachi.

Sakura se sonrojó, su mirada perturbada, su boquita abierta de la sorpresa.

El rostro de su hermana lucía tan vulnerable. Se perdió en la inmensidad de los ojos puros y brillantes de ella. Tomó su rostro entre sus vendadas manos y se acercó. Sintió su aliento. Cerró sus ojos y juntó sus labios. Las sensaciones se intensificaron hasta robarle el aliento. Los suaves labios de su hermana, su calidez, toda ella, tan tierna.

Movió ligeramente sus labios sobre los de ella. Tal vez debiera realmente creer en la existencia del cielo, porque se sentía en él.

Al separarse vio la mirada perdida de su hermana, tan pequeña y tan inocente. Apagó la luz y tomandola de la mano se acostó bajo las cobijas con ella entre sus brazos. Ella se abrazó a él de la misma manera y así volvieron a dormir cómodamente juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Ufff este capítulo me quedó sorprendentemente largo para lo que yo tenía planeado, pero era la inspiración fluyendo por mis manos. Excepto la última parte en la cual el agotamiento y la pereza ganaron sobre mis ganas de escribir. El puzzle de sus vidas esta siendo completado y cuando ya lo esté podré seguir la historia linealmente.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, preguntas, ideas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas o lo que sea que ustedes gusten en un review. Hasta luego.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **Este escrito es yo tratando de ser profesional. Esta vez tengo justificaciones, pero sólo sería quitarles su valioso tiempo tratando de excusarme por mi pobre desempeño en general. En el último capítulo recibí menos reviews de los acostumbrados, pero acepto que es por mi culpa y falta de profesionalismo, aún así les agradezco a todos. En fin, como modo de disculpa mañana subiré sin falta el siguiente capítulo y explicaré unas cosas importantes... son malas noticias. Pero no les quiero arruinar este capítulo que tanto me costó por la falta de inspiración. Así pues, espero les agrade.

**Disclaimer aplicado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Muñeca<strong>

Itachi salió de clases tan apurado como siempre. Daba largas y veloces zancadas, agiles y silenciosas, casi gráciles, como si se deslizara suavemente sobre el piso sucio del lugar. Salió al exterior del edificio, la luz lo inundó lastimando sus negros ojos, los gritos y risas de los niños sonaron fuertemente en su cabeza, todas esas sensaciones estaban siendo exageradamente molestas.

Una vez que se recuperó de la repentina ceguera por los rayos solares, comenzó a buscar entre todo el caos del patio a su pequeña hermana. Tardó en encontrarla con tanto movimiento de los niños corriendo, pero ahí estaba ella, en una zona más bien alejada del resto, bajo la sombra de un árbol, engarruñada y… triste.

El aliento se le fue a Itachi. Sin importarle nada más corrió hacia ella tratando de no tropezar con los niños, quienes parecían meterse en su camino a propósito. Llegó a ella en un instante, aunque a él le habían parecido horas exhaustas.

-¿Sakura? –le llamó. Ella alzó su cabecita de entre sus rodillas y lo miró con ojos llorosos. Itachi temió que estuviera herida. -… ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó él terriblemente preocupado, sintiendo que su voz escapaba de su ser.

La boca de ella no emitió sonido alguno, pero eran sus ojos los que gritaban con desesperación como se sentía. Su mirada tan perturbada, su pupila encogida, su ceño fruncido, sus labios temblorosos y esas lágrimas saladas recorriendo sus mejillas y cayendo en sus rodillas.

Itachi la abrazó fuertemente. ¿Qué le habría sucedido a su pequeña niña para que estuviera en ese estado? No lo sabía, pero se moría por hacerlo. Sakura lloró silenciosamente sobre su pecho, tratando de contraerse y evitar esos involuntarios espasmos que le daban a causa de su honda tristeza.

Se sentía tan sucia, tan malvada. Merecía morir, merecía irse al infierno.

Las horas pasaron y para cuando Itachi se dio cuenta, ella ya estaba dormida sobre su regazo. La cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Mientras ella dormía él decidió pasar el tiempo haciendo su tarea.

Unas horas después ella despertó con los ojos hinchados y la cabeza doliéndole. Lanzó un quedo quejido y miró a su hermano, sentado en el suelo escribiendo cosas que ella no alcanzaba a leer, y aun si lo hiciera, no las entendería.

Itachi la observó. Se veía tan frágil. Ella necesitaba su protección, necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera de ese horrible mundo. Ella era demasiado buena.

-Itachi… yo… -su voz se quebró de nuevo y volvieron a empezar las leves convulsiones.

-Shh shh, no tienes porque decírmelo ahorita. Todo estará bien, aquí estoy yo –le dijo él, tratando de consolarla. Ah cuanto le dolía verla llorar.

-Soy un monstruo, Itachi, porque odio a Ino –soltó las palabras de golpe y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Las palabras no eran realmente graves, de hecho a Itachi, un sentimiento como el odio le parecía perfectamente normal, pero en cambio, para su hermana, aquella palabra era demasiado, era como insultar la madre de alguien, o peor. Sabía bien que ella era de las personas que querían a todos, incluso si fuera lastimada. Le desconcertó que ella tuviera semejante sentimiento, después de todo ella era aun muy pequeña para saber del odio en el mundo.

-Ella… ella tiene una muñeca –Ah, una muñeca. La envidia la corroía.

Sakura lloró un rato más. Su hermano quería consolarla, pero realmente no se le ocurría nada. Se sintió impotente.

El resto de la tarde se dedicaron a hacer los deberes. Con el tiempo había logrado calmarla, pero ella aún se veía triste.

Sakura se sentía mal. Pero era tan difícil no envidiarle cuando Ino tenía una bonita muñeca y ella… nada. Cada que se encontraba sola juntaba sus manitas frente a su pecho y rezaba con lágrimas en los ojos que ese sentimiento desapareciera, porque sentía que le acosaba, que la seguía.

Los sabados eran días libres para los niños, no había clases y aunque las comidas seguían sirviéndose en el mismo horario, el resto del tiempo hacían lo que querían. Itachi fue llamado a su salón de clases por una monja, era un asunto importante por lo que mandó al patio a su hermana.

A lo lejos había un gran alboroto. Una bola de niñas platicando y chillando de emoción, entre ellas, su hermana. Justo en el centro de la bola se encontraba la niña de cabellos dorados, mostrándoles a todas su linda muñeca, y sin embargo, sin dejarlas tocar su preciosa posesión.

Al ver a su hermano Sakura se retiró del lugar, a nadie pareció importarle su repentina ausencia, todas estaban emocionadas, queriendo jugar con la muñeca.

Se fueron al área de los columpios. Columpios oxidados y rechinantes que se encontraban lejos de los demás, tal cual a Itachi le gustaba. Sakura se subió a uno de ellos, mirando aún desde la distancia a su amiga Ino y a su muñeca. Itachi comenzó a empujarla levemente por la espalda, haciendo rechinar las cadenas y la conexión al tubo de sostén.

Ella observaba a Ino con tanta añoranza, con tanto deseo de un juguete propio. Itachi se había prometido a sí mismo que le daría lo mejor que él pudiera, y que haría todo lo posible para que ella no estuviera triste. No cumplir con esa promesa le estaba doliendo, verla triste era aún peor.

Pero la niña de ojos azules no tenía la culpa. Ella había llegado al lugar 2 o 3 semanas atrás. No tenía idea de lo que era vivir ahí durante meses, durante años. Ella no sabía de lo que era desear tener algo a lo que llamar "mío". Las pertenencias personales, salvo las de higiene personal, estaban terminantemente prohibidas, todo era proporcionado por la institución.

Ella no sabía lo mal que Sakura lo estaba pasando.

Con su linda apariencia, su popularidad había aumentado como la espuma en un corto lapso de tiempo, e Itachi estaba seguro que no duraría un mes entero en el orfanato. Con su belleza sería adoptada rápidamente, dejando estragos en los niños que se quedarían ahí.

Ayudando a su hermana a mecerse y mirando la muñeca que Ino sostenía entre sus 2 brazos, llegó a la conclusión que había sido una de las monjas quien le había regalado la muñeca, probablemente la que se encargaba del área de la ropa y la lavandería.

Le dolía no cumplir con las promesas que se había hecho a sí mismo, darle lo mejor que tenía a su hermana e intentar por todos los medios posibles que ella no estuviera triste. La impotencia le estaba mancillando internamente.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Si su hermana quería una muñeca, él se la haría.

El resto del día intentó distraerla sin éxito y para cuando la noche llegó ella aún tenía esa tristeza marcada en su rostro y especialmente en sus ojos.

La rutina del día a día había sido culminada. Sakura yacía dormida entre sus brazos, aún con su expresión de dolor en su rostro. En todo el día no habían conversado, cada quien estaba en sus pensamientos, y le dolía, porque se sentía culpable.

La cobijó cuidadosamente, tratando de no despertarla. Con su vista ya adaptada a la oscuridad buscó los ganchitos de metal que había hecho durante la tarde y comenzó con el intento de abrir la puerta cerrada con llave. Con el click final, abrió la puerta rechinante, asegurándose que ella no se despertara y que nadie lo descubriera.

Estaba prohibido andar fuera de las habitaciones durante la noche, eso lo sabía muy bien. Con largas zancadas y pasos silenciosos se dirigió a la lavandería del orfanato. Allí encontró a la monja encargada del lugar sentada sobre una silla roncando.

Debería estar vigilando, no durmiendo, pero para Itachi, eso solo era una preocupación menos. Sobre las piernas de la anciana se encontraba el canasto de hilos y agujas que ella usaba para arreglar la ropa. Habían pedazos de tela recortada en el suelo, tijeras, hilo y unos cojines que estaban siendo arreglados. Lo necesario para hacerle una muñeca.

Le costó toda la noche y para cuando la había terminado, el cielo ya comenzaba a pintarse anaranjado. Dejando todo en su lugar, tratando de no dejar evidencia, salió del lugar apresurado, tratando de regresar a su cuarto antes de que le descubrieran.

Los dedos de las manos le dolían y le punzaban, estos estaban llenos de agujeritos y gotas de sangre porque él no sabía coser, su piel estaba irritada al igual que sus ojos. Estaba cansado, realmente agotado, se moría de sueño y lo único que quería era dormir.

Escondió la muñeca bajo la cama para que cuando Sakura despertara le diera una sorpresa, quitó las cobijas, se acurrucó contra ella temblando de frío y se abandonó a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>En el capítulo de mañana podrán leer la continuación de este al igual que escribiré por fin acerca de "El gran incidente". Por favor dejen reviews que los necesitaré para continuar... Hasta luego.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: **Saludos de nuevo, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo de ayer, porque a decir verdad a mí no me gustó del todo como quedó. Pero este, este es otra historia. Sus reviews me animaron como nunca y me dieron la inspiración para trabajar en este capítulo a pesar del cansancio que tenía por los sucesos del día/noche. Agradezco a todos desde el fondo de mi corazón, por supuesto también a los que no tienen cuenta, se siente precioso reconocer sus nicks dejando review capítulo tras capítulo. Ok ya me puse cursi… La nota final del capítulo será un tanto larga, pero les pido que por favor la lean porque explicaré cosas importantes.

Ah por cierto, cuando había hecho la versión de prueba de Orfanato meses atrás, la historia había sido narrada completamente diferente, y había hablado de "El gran incidente" después de los primeros 2 capítulos, así que me alegro que esta versión final haya quedado mucho mejor. Y ya no quiero aburrirles con mis notas. Aquí el capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer aplicado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Muñeca Parte 2<br>De habitaciones y camas Parte 1**

Sakura al rodar sintió el pequeño hundimiento donde las 2 camas individuales se unían. A su derecha estaba Itachi con la espalda hacia la pared, de frente a ella, y aún dormido. Esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veía dormir porque usualmente era ella la que se dormía antes que él y se despertaba después que él.

Se arrimó a su hermano despacito. Sin darse cuenta, pronto perdió conciencia de todo tiempo al admirar las finas facciones de su hermano. A ella le encantaban esas grandes, gruesas y abundantes pestañas que él tenía, le encantaba su largo y sedoso cabello negro, porque ella nunca había visto un cabello tan negro y tan suave como el de su hermano. Ella quería ser como él, tan "bonita" como lo era él. Él era perfecto. Se arrimó un poco más. La suave respiración de su hermano chocando contra su rostro, tibio. Su rostro enrojeció por lo que estaba pensando de su hermano, pero realmente no quería deshacer la corta distancia que mantenía de él, de hecho, quería juntarse aún más, quería fundirse con su hermano.

Esos nuevos sentimientos la hacían sentir chistosa, su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, su respiración se agitaba y los labios de su hermano lucían tan bonitos. Recordó el beso que él le había dado, recordó las sensaciones que sintió, todo su interior quemándose, un agujero en el estómago. Ese día se había preguntado si Itachi le había contagiado una extraña enfermedad porque esos síntomas que tenía eran muy raros, pero ahora que estaba con él de esa manera, se daba cuenta que sólo eran reacciones que tenía por él.

No lo soportó más y junto sus labios con los de su hermano tratando de volver a sentir lo que días antes él le había provocado. El choque había sito torpe y un tanto brusco por el nerviosismo de ella, causando el despertar de Itachi, quien abrió sus enrojecidos ojos lentamente sólo para ver a su hermana a una nula distancia, con sus ojitos cerrados con fuerza y sus mejillas del color de las cerezas. Aprovechando la situación y adivinando lo que Sakura quería, la besó como aquel día, moviendo suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, tratando de demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella en ese dulce beso.

La separación de nuevo fue lenta y acalorada, Sakura se moría de vergüenza y felicidad y su hermano creía que no había mejor despertar que ese, recibiendo un beso de su hermana.

Las punzadas de dolor en sus dedos le hicieron recordar la muñeca que había hecho para ella la noche anterior. Aún sentía mucho sueño y agotamiento, pero una vez que le diera el regalo a Sakura él podría dormir tranquilamente sabiendo que ella estaría feliz jugando con su posesión.

-Sakura, cierra los ojos, te tengo una sorpresa –dijo él mirándola profundamente. No tenía porque mentir, se sentía orgulloso y satisfecho con su trabajo. Era el sentimiento de la autorrealización, del logro de algo sin ayuda de alguien.

Sakura obedeció a su hermano, como siempre, y cerró los ojos esperando ansiosamente la sorpresa que él iba a darle.

Itachi bajó de la cama, se agachó y sacó la muñeca que había hecho. De hecho, mirándola bien… no lucía tan bonita como en la noche anterior. A la luz del sol pudo observar bien los detalles, eso no era una muñeca, era una especie de… peluche sin forma, de diferentes colores y telas y con hilos colgándole de todos lados. Se sintió fastidiado y molesto por su pobre desempeño. Miró sus dedos, miró al… monstruito y después miró a Sakura, aún con los ojos cerrados esperando por su sorpresa.

Quiso ocultarlo, incinerarlo y darle a cambio cualquier otra sorpresa, aunque fuera un abrazo ella lo tomaría bien, pero todo su tiempo y trabajo estaba en ese mono deforme, su memoria aún podía recrear perfectamente los múltiples pinchazos que se había dado. Exhausto, y esperando lo mejor, tomó las manos de su hermana, colocó el monstruito sobre ellas y le indicó que ya podía abrir los ojos.

La cara de Sakura al ver lo que tenía sobre sus manos era indescifrable. Itachi quiso enterrar la cabeza en el suelo como los avestruces y cortarse las manos por darle algo tan feo a su hermana. Y luego, con sorpresa, fue tirado al suelo por una Sakura que se le abalanzaba encima llenándolo de besos y agradeciéndole a gritos.

-¡Kyaaaaa! –Gritaba la de ojos de esmeralda eufórica – ¡Esta es la mejor sorpresa que me has dado!

Siempre decía eso cada que él le daba una sorpresa, pero para él, el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros había sido retirado por la bella sonrisa de ella.

-Es… es hermoso, hermano, ¿cómo se llama? –preguntó ella abrazando fuertemente al peluche sin forma contra su pecho.

-Eh… no lo sé, es tuyo ahora, tú debes nombrarlo –respondió Itachi. Diciéndole que era suyo se sentía tan bien.

-Pero tú me lo diste, eres como… como su mamá, así que tú tienes que ponerle el nombre –la casual afirmación de su hermana quebró su rostro serio. ¿Estaba ella diciéndole que era la "mamá" de esa monstruosidad tan tranquilamente como si hablara del clima?

Sin saber dónde meterse y frotando el puente de su nariz con sus adoloridos dedos, mencionó –Bien, bien… déjame pensar –y realmente pensaba en qué nombre ponerle mientras trataba de averiguar de dónde había sacado esa niña la idea de que él, siendo un hombre, era la mamá del peluche que le estaba regalando.

Mas nada vino a su mente y ambas interrogantes quedaron sin responder. Sakura lo miraba, sentía que con sus grandes ojos verdes lo estaba presionando, ella realmente estaba esperando que, cual madre, le pusiera nombre a su "hijito" como si no hubiera ningún problema.

-Monstruito –respondió finalmente, cansado, sin imaginación y sólo queriendo dormir.

-¿Eeeeeh? ¿Monstruito? ¡Eso suena tan feo! ¿Qué clase de madre le pone un nombre tan feo a su hijo? –ahí iba de nuevo con lo de madre e hijo.

-Sakura, yo soy varón, ¿no deberías ser tú la mamá y yo el papá? –estaba un tanto cansado. Quería cerrar sus ojos y abandonar la consciencia y los dolores que eso acarreaba.

-No, tú eres la mamá y yo el papá –contestó ella con simpleza, fingiendo hacer un puchero pero con una imborrable sonrisa en su carita. –Así que te llamas Monstruito, ¿eh Monstruito? Seguro tu madre ha escogido un feo nombre para ti, pero así te querremos… -y eso a Itachi, le sonaban como palabras que le permitirían dormir finalmente.

-Escucha con atención, Sakura, esto es importante –llemó su atención. Realmente era algo de vital importancia, y para ser sincero, no había pensado en eso hasta ese momento.

-¿Qué? –contestó ella con la duda inundando sus grandes ojos.

-¿Recuerdas la regla de los objetos personales? –incitó Itachi, tratando de explicarle a su hermana de la manera más sencilla posible. Ella asintió con su cabeza mirándolo fijamente. –Pues bien, eso está dentro de los objetos prohibidos, por lo que no tienes que dejar que nadie se entere de que tienes un juguete –su voz sonaba seria. Sus ojos enrojecidos sólo le daban un aspecto más adulto.

La cara de Sakura pronto se llenó con tristeza. Ella quería salir al patio a jugar con Monstruito y prestárselo a sus amigas, para que ellas fueran las tías de Monstruito.

-No le tienes que decir a nadie que tienes un juguete, y en el único lugar donde podrás jugar con Monstruito será aquí en la habitación. También tienes que evitar que cualquier Hermana se entere, ¿de acuerdo? –no sabía si había sido lo suficientemente claro, pero estaba seguro que su hermana era inteligente y que sabría actuar conforme a la situación. Además, algo de responsabilidad le vendría bien para que fuera aprendiendo a ser independiente.

Sakura comprendió perfectamente lo que su hermano trataba de decirle. Ese era el secreto de ambos, nadie podía enterarse de ello, ni siquiera Diosito.

-Sakura, me siento muy agotado y quiero dormir un rato, ¿puedo confiar en que te quedarás aquí cuidando y jugando con Monstruito mientras yo descanso un rato? Si vienen las monjas tienes que esconder a nuestro hijo ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Itachi, los ojos comenzaban a arderle y los parpados a pesarle como si fueran de plomo.

-Claro que sí hermano, cuidaré bien a nuestro hijo, tú mientras descansa que debes estar cansado del trabajo –le dijo ella tan contentamente como si fueran realmente marido y mujer y él llegara de trabajar.

Itachi sonrió, le dio un beso en la cabeza y confiando en ella se fue a la cama. Al tocarla el sueño le venció de nuevo al instante.

El sonido de los gritos de su hermana y después un golpe le hizo despertar asustado y sorprendido. Allí estaba una monja tomando por la fuerza a Sakura del brazo y zarandeándola tratando de quitarle el mono que traía en sus manos y se aferraba en no soltar.

-¡Dámelo, niña! ¡Esto va en contra de las reglas! –dijo la monja harta de luchar con la niña. Alzó su mano y abofeteó a Sakura con fuerza, haciéndola llorar y soltar el mono.

Itachi no esperó ni un instante más. Se levantó con rapidez de la cama, empujó a la monja con todas sus fuerzas y se apresuró a llegar a su hermana que estaba tirada en el piso llorando con la mejilla roja e inflamada por el golpe.

La sangre comenzó a hervirle a Itachi. La rabia y el odio inundando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, recorriéndolo en turbulentos y violentos torbellinos que parecían crecer hasta convertirse en huracanes que arrasaban con todo.

Sakura asustada y gimoteando de dolor vio lo que más temía: los ojos escarlata de su hermano, brillando con maldad y odio. Los mismos ojos que vio en el cumpleaños de Itachi, los ojos del Itachi monstruoso a quien tanto temía.

Minutos después del escándalo, ella se encontraba afuera de la oficina central, esperando por su hermano tal como 2 años antes había sucedido. Las cosas se estaban repitiendo y Sakura sentía que era su culpa.

Su hermano había tomado toda la responsabilidad y ahora estaba dentro de esa oficina, haciendo quien sabe que cosas. Recordar el color de la sagre en los ojos de su hermano era doloroso, traumante, y sin embargo, no podía detenerse. Se abrazó a si misma tratando de darse el calor y la protección que en ese momento tanto necesitaba. Estaba sola en el pasillo.

Recargó su frente contra la puerta de la oficina, sintiéndose débil, sintiendo toda la situación aterradoramente familiar. No quería que sucediera de nuevo "eso", temía que sucediera "eso", temía a su hermano, le temía al mundo. Lo necesitaba.

Durante eternos minutos lloró recargada sobre la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Ok, puedo aceptar cualquier acusación acerca de la promesa que he roto hoy. De verdad, de verdad tenía pensado que en este capítulo por fin hablaría ya de "El gran incidente", pero la inspiración fue demasiada y terminé haciendo la segunda parte de Muñeca demasiado larga (la segunda parte de Muñeca está algo fusionada con la primera parte de "El gran incidente"), resultando el capítulo demasiado largo y por lo tanto lo separé en 2. Pero me encanta como ha quedado.

Espero que con el avance de los capítulos la parte incestuosa del fic haya avanzado. Es un aspecto muy importante para mí porque desde el inicio tuve esa duda de cuando realmente cambiaba de ser un amor de hermanos muy apegados a ser amor de pareja sin incluir el aspecto sexual de la relación –que de hecho creo que es lo que realmente separa esas 2 nociones-, pero es que ellos me parecen aún muy niños y me sentiría terriblemente culpable si les incluyera ese tipo de cosas a esta edad. No tengo hermanos/as y casi toda mi vida lo he pasado en soledad así que he batallado con esto muchísimo, pero espero estar avanzando de una manera suave y fluida. Por favor dejen un comentario acerca de esto para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o no.

Ahora sí, el aspecto importante. Mañana lunes entro a clases de nuevo, regreso a mi vida normal atareada con deberes y exámenes por lo que tendré muchísimo menos tiempo que las semanas pasadas, en las que estaba de vacaciones sin tener que hacer realmente algo durante el día, con tiempo suficiente para hacer el capítulo cuando se me diera la gana, y eso… pues es un problema grave. Las clases arruinan mi sistema de módulos de tiempo por lo que no sabré si podré seguir como hasta ahora. Durante las primeras 2 semanas intentaré seguir el mismo ritmo que he tenido hasta hoy, sin embargo, si veo que no funciona y que está afectando mi rol estudiantil, entonces tendré que limitarme a hacer un capítulo por semana, que sería publicado los viernes por la tarde que es cuando deliberadamente dejo todas mis obligaciones de lado para descansar de todo lo que hice durante la semana.

Espero no perder su apoyo ni, por cuestiones de tiempo, el interés que tienen en mi fic. Haré lo posible, pero cualquier actividad resulta terriblemente agotadora para mí, así que no puedo prometer constancia. Eso sí, de ninguna manera dejaré este fic ni mucho menos los futuros proyectos que tengo en versiones de prueba, sólo estoy esperando acabar con este para seguir con los demás. Quiero tener un proyecto por vez para asegurar la mayor calidad posible.

Y… creo que eso es todo. Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, opiniones, dudas, lo que ustedes gusten, por favor déjenlo en un review.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:** Lamento muchísimo la tardanza de este nuevo capítulo y no quiero abrumarles con largas explicaciones o problemas de mi vida real, pero como justificación puedo decir que la escuela y las enfermedades me están acabando poco a poco (y tener que arreglar el zinc de la cocina). Por favor continuen apoyándome, lo necesito...

**Disclaimer aplicado.**

* * *

><p><strong>De habitaciones y camas Parte 2<strong>

Dentro de la habitación Itachi yacía sentado en la silla frente al escritorio de la Madre Superiora. Su estado antes alterado había alcanzado uno de calma, al menos momentánea, y a pesar de que el brillo de sus ojos había menguado, seguían siendo carmesí.

Sabía que afuera, probablemente pegada a la puerta, estaba su hermana preocupada por él, por lo tanto no reaccionaría como años antes lo había hecho. Esta vez tenía más edad, más madurez y experiencia que sabría aprovechar. No se comportaría como un imprudente estúpido que sólo causaría más problemas y peores consecuencias.

Y aun sabiendo todo eso no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su hermana, ella afuera de la habitación esperando por él, probablemente llorando por él. Así, preparándose psicológicamente, escuchó con atención lo que las monjas le decían.

Aproximadamente 2 años atrás, Sakura se había despertado inusualmente emocionada por el cumpleaños de su hermano. Lo despertó con abrazos y felicitaciones, lo llenó de mimos y cariños y emocionada le dio su regalo.

Era un dibujo que no era precisamente bello, los colores no combinaban, las proporciones estaban mal hechas, no tenía sentido alguno, las líneas no eran uniformes y los colores salían de estas en rayones, pero estaba hecho por las pequeñas manos de Sakura. A pesar de lo horrible que estaba, a Itachi se le iluminaron los ojos de felicidad al saber que su hermana se había esforzado tanto para darle un pequeño presente, feo, pero valioso para él.

La mañana transcurría como normalmente lo hacía. Era un día brillante de verano, el sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo pintándolo de ese azul tan vivo y llamativo, y el mundo entero parecía estar tan vivo, que daban ganas de salir al patio y jugar.

Itachi, aparte de su hermana, no recibió ninguna otra felicitación pues el resto de los niños del lugar le temían y las monjas del orfanato no podían darse el lujo de celebrarle el cumpleaños a cada niño cada año. Pero la verdad era que no le importaba para nada, ni siquiera eso le pasaba por la cabeza porque la pelirrosada ocupaba cada uno de sus miles de pensamientos, así él vivía día tras día, así él era feliz.

Al medio día Itachi fue llamado a la oficina de la Madre Superiora. Se sorprendió un poco porque desde que llegaron y desde el problema con la biblioteca, no habían sucedido más eventos en que le pudieran llamar la atención. Salió del salón de clases y comenzó a seguir a la monja que lo escoltaba.

Era una mujer alta y robusta, pero amable y silenciosa. Durante el camino no dijo una sola palabra. Itachi tampoco. El camino era silencioso, los pasos de la mujer se oían claramente al tocar el suelo con cada zancada. De hecho, Itachi pudo observar que los zapatos de esa mujer tenían un diseño antiguo pero cómodo. Luego miró su propio calzado. Eran ajenos a él, esos mismos zapatos seguramente serían usados por alguien más al día siguiente, alguien que calzara igual o similar a él.

Mirándolos desde atrás, Itachi era un muchachito algo bajito para su edad, tal vez porque su periodo de estiramiento llegaría un poco más tarde, pero su delgadez y pequeñez eran evidentes. Su cabello negro y lacio se movía ligeramente al compás de los pasos de Itachi. Su cuerpo erguido, orgulloso y calmado, sus zancadas amplias pero no en demasía, sus brazos moviéndose con el ritmo natural del caminar. Itachi era hermoso por donde se le viera, aún si fuera de adentro hacia fuera, metafórica y literalmente.

El desvío que la mujer tomó durante el trayecto sacó de balance a Itachi. Estaba seguro que sería reprimido por algo, pero saber que se dirigían a los salones de clases menores le preocupó aún más. Finalmente se detuvieron frente al aula donde estaba su hermana. La puerta estaba abierta y desde ahí Itachi pudo observar a su hermana haciendo alguna práctica. Por los movimientos de su mano y su expresión enfocada, supo que ella estaba escribiendo. Sakura se sabía ya de memoria las letras, ya sabía cómo debía escribir, se imaginaba la palabra en su mente con las reglas ortográficas que ella ya había aprendido y aún así su escritura era horrible. Le costaba coordinar su brazo entero para de manera delicada pintar cada letra de la oración. Pero era sólo una niña aprendiendo que eran los números y las letras.

La monja que lo escoltaba llamó a la instructora y después de unas cuantas palabras que Itachi no pudo escuchar, Sakura, por orden de la mujer, salió del salón. Inmediatamente se abrazó de su hermano, pegándose tanto como pudiera, feliz de estar con él en su cumpleaños, agradecida de que Dios le diera a su hermano un año más de vida.

Itachi sonrió un poco, verla tan emocionada simplemente le alegraba el día, porque si ella estaba feliz, él también.

Sin decir nada la mujer comenzó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez realmente se dirigía a la oficina de la Madre Superiora, y la preocupación de Itachi se elevó como la espuma. Estaba bien si lo regañaban o castigaban, pero su hermana era inocente de todo pecado.

Al llegar la monja se retiró del lugar, Itachi giró la perilla y dejó pasar a su hermana como todo un caballero. Dentro de la habitación, frente a la puerta, se encontraba el escritorio de la Madre Superiora, y ella sentada detrás de este. Libreros por detrás de la mujer y 2 sillas y 2 monjas frente a ella. Los niños tomaron asiento y la anciana monja de cabello cenizo y grisáceo les sonrió, pero esa sonrisa lucía sólo como una máscara que pretendía esconder el verdadero rostro serio de la mujer.

-Buenos días –comenzó la mujer. Entre más pronto mejor, tenía otros asuntos que atender.

Ambos niños respondieron el saludo al unísono, la voz aguda y alegre de ella y la voz grave y aterciopelada de él.

La Madre Superiora sabía que había algo mal con Itachi, se le veía tan obsesionado con su hermana que el resto del mundo pasaba a un segundo plano. No convivía con nadie más y tampoco se observaba que lo intentara, era tan antisocial y antipático que estar en la misma habitación que él se tornaba denso y exhaustivo. Él no hablaba a menos que se le preguntara directamente, y sus respuestas se basaban en oraciones cortas y sencillas. No le interesaba seguir una conversación, no preguntaba, no sentía curiosidad por los demás. Su mundo entero se hallaba definido por su hermana pelirrosada y era eso lo que les preocupaba tanto.

-Bueno, pues primero que nada felicidades, Itachi, Dios te bendiga hoy y siempre –continuó la anciana mujer.

Itachi no respondió con palabras, pero asintió ligeramente con su cabeza, pasando de su arisca mirada a una más calmada y seria. No parecía que la mujer les fuera a hacer algo malo.

-Como sabrás, hoy cumples 11 años de edad y hasta ahora tú y tu hermana han permanecido en la misma habitación. Pero nuestras reglas son unánimes y tienen que aplicarse a todos en general sin excepciones… las habitaciones de las niñas están separadas de las de los niños, y así es como debe de ser. Ya son ambos lo suficientemente grandes y han estado aquí el suficiente tiempo para tener habitaciones diferentes- dijo ella tan directa y franca como se esperaba de ella.

La cara de Sakura se descompuso al instante. Serían separados. Pensar en tener que dormir en una habitación fría sin él era aterrador. ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Sería ese el fin de ellos? ¿Por qué les hacían eso? Inundada de preguntas, frustrada como nunca, confundida, desolada y ahogándose, miró a su hermano.

-Por favor no lo haga –rogó Itachi con una voz tan desconsolada y suplicante, que a la Madre Superiora le dio lástima. Verdadera lástima por ese niño tan enfermo que no sabía otra cosa que servir a su hermana. Era más que la madre de Sakura, era su padre, era su hermano, su amigo, su tutor, su protector, su mascota… Itachi era todo de ella, su existencia parecía ser destinada a estar ahí para ella, para amarla, adorarla, idolatrarla. Estaba mal, estaba realmente mal, nadie debería ser capaz de soportar esa carga tan pesada. Estaba tremendamente mal y debía acabar con eso, por el bien de ambos.

-No hay otra manera, Itachi, las reglas son las reglas –respondió ella dándoles una mirada dura y al mismo tiempo lastimera. Realmente sentía pena por ellos. Desvió la mirada. No quería ver los ojos de los niños. La necesitada y solitaria Sakura que no sabía nada de la vida, que era demasiado buena para un mundo tan maligno como ese, sus expresivos ojos llorando con sus sueños infantiles y sus esperanzas inmaduras quemadas y pisoteadas. Pero lo peor era mirar a Itachi, vacío en todos los sentidos, sufriendo de manera tan profunda que parecía no poder expresar de ninguna manera. Él sentía demasiado, tanto que no encontraba una manera de sacar todo aquello, tanto que lo asfixiaba y no le dejaba otra alternativa que continuar sintiendo de esa manera tan enloquecedora. La necesitaba más de lo que ella podría llegar a necesitarlo jamás.

Itachi durante toda su vida, aún siendo un crío de 4 o 6 años, había sido prudente y reflexivo. Él representaba el pilar del que Sakura se sostenía para seguir adelante, bastaba mirarlo con su tranquilidad siempre presente para que todo en ella se disipara. Pero esa vez, esa única vez lo miró y deseó jamás haberlo hecho. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, sus ojos brillando de rojo intenso, sus músculos tensos y las venas marcándose en su piel.

Itachi estalló en cólera y desesperación. Se paró del asiento y comenzó a tomar todo lo que estaba a su alcance para después arrojarlo al suelo o hacia las paredes, intentando destruir todo aquello que osaba ponerse entre él y su hermana. Jamás había hecho un berrinche, ese era el primero de su corta vida, y vaya que lo hacía en grande. Gritó y gritó, sin importarle si escupía saliva con ello, no le importó lastimar a esas mujeres, no le importó absolutamente nada más que Sakura. Soltaba golpes sin saber si destinaba alguno, lágrimas salían de sus ojos… la habitación se había vuelto un caos mientras en la esquina, arrinconada, Sakura observaba como su mundo se rompía en pedazos ante la inminente caída de su pilar debido a la tempestad. Su hermano al que amaba más que a Dios, se había convertido en el Satanás de sus pesadillas.

Itachi tuvo que ser amarrado a una camilla de la enfermería mientras algunas monjas ayudaban a una pobre Sakura aterrada y en estado de shock. Las monjas que habían estado en esa habitación estaban inconscientes siendo tratadas de sus heridas, rasguños, mordidas, golpes y moretones. El tsunami de su violencia se había retirado, dejando tras de sí destrucción.

Las semanas siguientes no habían sido mejores. Ante el claro desequilibrio mental que existía en ambos niños, se les permitió seguir en la misma habitación, pero ambos recibían terapias psicológicas por separado, reduciéndoles el tiempo que tenían juntos.

El psiquiatra que los atendía era un hombre amable, serio pero emanaba tranquilidad y sabiduría. Durante todos los meses que le dio terapia a Sakura, se enfocó en hacerle ver a Sakura que el amor que sentía por Itachi estaba mal, al igual que el amor que sentía su hermano por ella, por meras órdenes de las monjas. Con Itachi no había logrado avance alguno, porque se había cerrado tan herméticamente que lo dio por perdido.

Las terapias con ambos eran parecidas. Ambos niños permanecían callados, escuchando atentamente lo que fuera que les decían. Sus miradas eran vacías, la distancia entre ellos había aumentado, y a pesar de que Itachi pasaba todo su tiempo con ella, ella ya no se sentía feliz.

La última sesión para Itachi fue exactamente igual que la primera. El hombre, de todas las maneras posibles, había intentado que el niño hablara, que dijera como se sentía, que expresara todo su sentir; pero él callaba como si hablar fuera penado, como si estuviera mal. La última sesión para Sakura había sido sencilla, un poco de vida había regresado a los ojos de la niña, el miedo que sentía hacia todo poco a poco fue menguando, pero el vacío seguía allí.

La habitación de los hermanos estaba al final del pasillo. Las camas estaban cada una pegada a una pared, teniendo el cuarto entero de división. Había una mesita que servía de escritorio, un pequeño armario donde guardar los libros y cuadernos y fuera de eso, nada, sólo suelo y paredes grisáceas, sin una ventana por donde mirar.

Esa noche del último día de las terapias, Itachi le preguntó a su hermana con ojos suplicantes si podían pegar las camas. Ella accedió y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, empujaron la cama de Sakura hasta pegarla completamente a la de Itachi, trabajando en equipo, como antes.

Acostados uno junto al otro, Sakura pudo observar de pronto que el rostro de su hermano lucía pálido y cansado, que sus ojos carecían de brillo y que tenía unas negras y profundas ojeras que jamás desaparecerían.

De esa noche en adelante su estrecha relación de hermanos y su puro amor comenzaron a regresar paulatinamente a su estado original. Porque a pesar de todos los obstáculos que les pusieran seguirían juntos.

Itachi, tras largas horas de negociación, salió de la oficina de la Madre Superiora, solo para encontrarse a su hermana sentada en el piso, recargada en la pared opuesta a la puerta, dormida. Sonrió, la tomó en brazos y caminando lentamente la llevó a la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que ya no tuve energías suficientes para mejorar el capítulo, espero aun así haya sido de su agrado. Por favor dejen reviews con sus opiniones o críticas, todas ellas son bien recibidas. Un agradecimiento también a las personas que han agregado mi fic a sus favoritos o alertas o... a mí o cosas por el estilo, la verdad no entiendo bien estas cosas y casi nunca reviso mi correo. Hasta luego.


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: **Sinceramente no quiero hablar, no me siento bien T_T. De nuevo perdón por la tardanza, en resumen: más enfermedades, la operación de mi madre, visitas al hospital, cuidados especiales en casa, cambio de computadoras y con ello todas mis cosas, las semanas de los exámenes, trabajos feos, investigaciones aún peor y un mundo lleno de problemas. Una que otra irresponsabilidad por culpa de cupido y su mala puntería y de ahí mi depresión *forever alone*

Espero me perdonen, porque ya no sé que más decir para disculparme Y_Y. Y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me animan y me hacen sentir con tanta emoción que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Fluoradolescent: Lamento mi poca habilidad para expresar lo que imagino, y para separar notoriamente los periodos en la historia :( . El capítulo inicia y termina con lo de ese día, es decir, la conversación entre la Madre Superiora y el Itachi de 13 años, pero en medio está el flashback de lo que sucedió en el onceavo cumpleaños de Itachi, El Gran Incidente es precisamente el berrinche de Itachi y las consecuencias que eso llevó consigo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente de mi invención y por lo tanto nadie puede tomarla sin mi consentimiento (como si alguien quisiera).

* * *

><p><strong>Coro<strong>

La negociación había salido bien, no totalmente exitosa para lo que él quería y necesitaba –y sabía que nunca lo conseguiría-, pero para el dar y recibir perteneciente a la negociación, había resultado… bien. Así, simple. Nada maravilloso, nada extraordinario, nada de lo que arrepentirse, porque sabía que si presionaba de más entonces todo se iría al caño y terminarían siendo separados por el resto de su estancia en el orfanato.

Y le dolía, pero para todas las diferentes opciones que le habían sido propuestas, esa era la mejor. Durante el medio día, justo después de acabar las clases, Itachi y Sakura se encontraban en los columpios de la zona alejada del patio, donde no había gente ni niños fastidiosos gritando. Esa era una de las cosas que le encantaban de su hermana, pues ella representaba el ideal que él tenía sobre la niñez. Ella era tranquila, pura, inocente, amable, algo tímida, dulce y extremadamente tierna y adorable. Le encantaba.

Desde donde estaban se podían ver las calles contiguas. Era una zona residencial, habían casas lindas y casi vacías, a lo lejos, por entre la esquina de una casa y otra, se veía una avenida, por la cual no circulaban muchos automóviles. Parecía ser una zona despoblada de la ciudad, bueno, si es que estaban en una ciudad, porque ellos vivían encerrados dentro de esa maya, como si hubiera un domo gigante, como si solo ese fuera su mundo entero.

Itachi mecía a Sakura de atrás hacia adelante, suavemente, tal como a ella le gustaba, y mientras pensaba en todo lo que pensaba, Sakura miraba el cielo tranquilamente. Ultimamente no había sonreído mucho, pero tampoco estaba deprimida. Su rostro lucía serio pero pacífico, como si de pronto, en tan solo un día, hubiera madurado todo lo que no había en sus 8 años de edad.

-Sakura, ¿te gusta cantar? –preguntó casi al aire, tan suavemente que lo que había dicho parecía un pensamiento que había escapado de su cabeza, como si hablara dormido, o como si soñara despierto. Mas la pequeña supo que la pregunta no había sido un desliz y que la pregunta realmente había sido mencionada con toda intención de ser respondida.

Su mirada se perdió en la pared que se encontraba frente a ella a unos 10 metros. Efectivamente, de vez en cuando cantaba las canciones que les enseñaban en misa porque era las únicas que había escuchado desde que llegaron a ese lugar.

-Hmm, sí. –Contestó con simpleza. Se sentía tan en paz, como si ese momento fuera eterno. El sol brillaba sin lastimar la mirada, irradiaba calidez sin sentirse caluroso y hacía una pequeña brisa que mecía los cabellos suavemente por periodos. El tiempo parecía detenerse eternamente, el mundo parecía estar vacío y eran ellos los únicos que existían allí.

-¿Podrías cantar un poco para mí? –pidió el pelinegro. La miraba desde atrás y desde arriba. Seguía con su negra y profunda mirada los patrones que las sombras de las hojas dibujaban sobre el rosado y brillante cabello de su hermana. Sus hebras sedosas rozaban con delicadeza sus manos que se encontraban sobre los menudos hombros de la pequeña con ojos de esmeralda.

Sakura, aún con la mirada perdida pensando quien sabe que cosas, comenzó a murmurar la melodía, tratando de recrear con su linda voz el sonido del piano que una de las hermanas tocaba en la iglesia. Luego empezó a cantar etéreamente lo que venía en el panfleto que usaban en las misas y que repartían para que todos supieran la letra, llegando sin esfuerzo alguno al tono agudo de soprano que se utilizaba en el coro, cantando tan suavemente las letras que si Itachi no se enfocaba no podía escucharla.

Todo se hizo silencio, el ruido jamás existió y lo único que escuchaba era la voz de ella.

Itachi se vio inmerso en un mundo de paz infinita, un mundo donde no existía lo malo, donde estaban los 2 con todas sus necesidades satisfechas, donde no existía nada más que felicidad. Se sentía entre las nubes, con una luz tan resplandeciente que no le dejaba observarla concretamente, pero aun así, viéndola difuminadamente, sabía que seguía siendo hermosa y pequeña.

La voz de Sakura era infantil, sus pulmones pequeños no le daban para alargar las notas demasiado, los labios de su boca se movían con calma y toda ella parecía brillar.

Ella dejó de cantar sin acabar la canción, alzó su rostro e Itachi pudo ver los verdes ojos de su hermana. Le dieron ganas de besarlos pero se conformó con besar su blanca frente. Esos ojos tan grandes e inocentes.

-Cantas hermoso, Sakura. –No sabía si decírselo, escuchándola sintió que no quería que ella compartiera su voz con nadie más, quería ser el único que tuviera el privilegio de escucharla. -¿Te gustaría entrar al coro de la iglesia? –soltó, ocultando su decepción y su tristeza y ese egoísta sentimiento que le inundaba hasta hacerle saborear algo desagradable en la boca.

Ella era aún muy pequeña para sentir si había algo mal en lo que él le decía. A ella no le interesaba las cosas que sucedían en el mundo, esa manera tan sencilla de ver todo a su alrededor era una verdadera dicha. Sólo quería jugar y estar con su hermano, y eso era lo único que le importaba. No tenía por qué saber que en algún lado del mundo muchos niños morían de hambre, ni que había homicidios masivos, asesinos seriales, o que mucha gente se quedaba sin dinero mientras otros tantos se bañaban en billetes inmundos, que había parejas que cometían adulterio, otras tantas que luchaban contra el SIDA o el cáncer, ni que había millones de niños dando a luz a más niños. No sabía que a 3 calles de ahí vivía una pequeña y rota familia, en la que el esposo se la pasaba en la casa tomando y golpeando a su mujer y violando a su hija. No, no tenía por qué saberlo.

-No lo sé –contestó, mostrando una vez más su desinterés por el mundo y por aquello que no fuera su hermano.

La llevó hasta el salón dedicado al ensayo del coro. La puerta era de madera y se encontraba cerrada, pero desde afuera podían escuchar el piano siendo tocado con calma. Esperaron a que el piano dejara de sonar, y al instante, Itachi tocó la puerta con sus nudillos suavemente. Tal vez si lo hacía lo suficientemente suave… no. Esta vez no habría excusa, era el acuerdo al que habían llegado.

Tras unas cuantas palabras, Itachi soltó por fin la pequeña mano de su hermana, dejándola entrar, dejándola alejarse de él. Le dolió, se sintió vacío, ya la empezaba a extrañar. Bajó la mirada al suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Había deberes que hacer y los haría para matar el tiempo mientras ella estaba en el ensayo que duraba horas.

Día tras día la rutina se repetía, pero no por eso menguaba el dolor que sentía cada vez que soltaba su manita y la dejaba irse, como si fuera el primer día.

Ella empezaba poco a poco a construir otro mundo sin él. Podía verlo, ella estaba creciendo, estaba superando todo lo malo que había sucedido, estaba consiguiendo amigas, reía, conversaba animadamente, le contaba tanto sobre las otras niñas, utilizaba términos de coro que él no entendía, y se sentía tan excluido que quería llorar y arrancarse el cabello de pura desesperación. Pero fingía esa sonrisa, motivándola a seguir creciendo aunque por dentro quisiera tenerla encerrada en esa habitación junto a él.

El domingo llegó con un paso tan lento que le parecía una eternidad. La misa fue programada a las 12 del medio día y sería por fin el debut de su pequeña hermana. Se sentó donde le habían indicado e inmediatamente ignoró todo a su alrededor para enfocarse en el lugar donde el coro usualmente estaba. Aún no había gente en esa esquina al lado del piano, pero Itachi esperaba impaciente a verla pues esa mañana ella se había ido muy temprano para arreglar los últimos detalles de su primera aparición.

Antes creía que el coro no era gran cosa, que solo era un grupo de mujeres y niñas leyendo el panfleto como todos ellos y cantando como se les ocurriera pero con los detalles y todo lo que su hermana le contaba, se estaba dando cuenta de que en realidad el coro era algo serio, algo para lo que se preparaban durante toda la semana para agradarle a su dios, y no sabía si tanta preparación lo hacía sentir bien o mal o estúpido

La misa pasó sin más ni más, la verdad es que no escuchó ni una sola palabra de nadie, se perdió el sermón del padre, se perdió de la lectura de la biblia, se perdió de las oraciones, del Padre Nuestro, del Ave María… Su atención estaba en su hermana y en el sentimiento de que le hacía falta, y entonces el momento llegó. Empezaron a salir en filas desde la parte trasera de la iglesia. Vestían las batas blancas largas que siempre usaban.

La encontró con rapidez, sus mejillas se veían rojas, sus ojos miraban el suelo y restregaba sus manos una y otra vez, en claro estado de nerviosismo y estrés. Quiso correr y abrazarla, animarla con cualquier frase que se le viniera a la mente y darle la claridad y fortaleza que ella necesitaba en ese momento, pero no se le permitía moverse de su lugar.

Desfilaron luciendo como pequeños angelitos caídos del cielo, regalando sonrisas a todos y llegando finalmente a su lugar.

El piano comenzó a sonar. La hermana que estaba sentada ahí tecleaba con maestría su viejo amigo con quien más tiempo había pasado. Era extraño como la gente se encariñaba con objetos. Sus dedos tocaban suave, se movían en armonía con el instrumento y las niñas se balanceaban de lado a lado con sincronía, dando ese sentimiento de unidad y unanimidad.

El coro empezó a cantar. De entre las voces apenas distinguió la de Sakura que sonaba tan quedamente demostrando su nerviosismo e inseguridad, veía su boca moverse, cantando sin vocalizar como le habían enseñado y él presintió que ante tanta presión ella olvidó todo lo que había aprendido en esa semana. Era nueva, no estaba preparada, todas las demás sabían que hacer, ella era la única nueva que tenía que aprender como moverse, como cantar, como entonar, como sonreír, como seguirle el ritmo y el tono a las demás, y como recordar y aplicar todo eso en ese momento. Ella estaba tan asustada que sus ojitos ya estaban brillosos, con lágrimas a punto de salirle de sus verdes esmeraldas.

Miraba a sus compañeras buscando ayuda, se removía en su lugar incómodamente, mas ellas la ignoraban tratando de hacer la mejor presentación de sus vidas, tratando de impresionar al público y ser las mejores. Se sintió abandonada por sus nuevas amigas.

Vio que una de las monjas le dedicó una dura mirada a su hermana y ella se encogió en su lugar. Sinceramente quiso levantarse y abofetear a esa mujer que regañaba a su hermana, pero ahí se quedó.

Sakura alcanzó a distinguir el negro cabello de su hermano entre el público, lo miró intensamente, gritando ayuda con sus ojos, deseando que un meteorito cayera justo ahí justo en ese momento y le permitiera escapar y esconderse en los brazos de su hermano. Y entonces vio la sonrisa de él, esa calmada sonrisa, esa delicada mirada que sólo usaba con ella, ese pilar de tranquilidad en el que ella se apoyaba para seguir. Los nervios comenzaron a disminuir poco a poco, enfocándose en mirarlo a él y estar tan imperturbable como él.

Luego la voz de Sakura comenzó a sonar cada vez más y más fuerte, inundando el lugar con una sensación celestial. Su mirada estaba dirigida sólo hacia su hermano, su sonrisa era solo para él, su voz era solo para él.

Al terminar aplaudieron tal como lo hacían cada domingo. Para ellos la presencia de la niña había sido una sola más, no importaba, no era algo digno de notar, pero para Itachi y para Sakura había sido un logro tremendo.

Sakura chocó duramente con esa realidad. No importaba que tan bien pudiera llevarse con alguien, al final los únicos que quedarían serían ella y su hermano en ese mundo en que nadie más encajaba en su relación.

La ensoñación en la que se había visto durante esa semana se esfumó, la sensación de un mundo sin las presiones que amar a su hermano conllevaba era solo una fantasía. Durante esa semana se sintió encajar en el mundo, pertenecer a algo más que a su hermano, expandir sus horizontes, incluso se sintió culpable de darse cuenta que durante esa semana casi lo había olvidado.

Esas horas habían sido maravillosas porque había olvidado todos sus problemas, pero desde el domingo, cada día que iba se tornaba una tortura porque no estaba con él. Ahora lo extrañaba en demasía y no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo armarse de valor y aguantar hasta volver a verle y sujetar su cálida y gran mano.

Ignorante del acuerdo al que habían llegado su hermano y la Madre Superiora, pasaba sus tardes tratando de concentrarse en sincronizar con el grupo, pero su mente pensaba en Itachi y sus preciosos ojos negros.

Se volvería peor con el tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>¿Han visto el video de Connie en Britain's Got Talent? Bueno, de ahí me vino un poco de inspiración para este capítulo, así imagino la voz de Sakura. No tengo energías ni para pedir reviews, si me odian por tardar tanto en publicar lo entiendo perfectamente u.u


	9. Chapter 9

****N/A:**** Esta vez tuve mucha inspiración, tanta que este capítulo iba a resultar como de 10000 palabras. Así que decidí dejar este como un capítulo de transición y que el siguiente fuera el "especial". Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. (Ya casi comienzan las vacaciones de semana santa, lo que significa más tiempo para escribir y descansar TwT).

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y también a todas aquellas personas que me agregaron a mí o a mi fic como sus favoritos o en alertas.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto mas la historia es de mi invención.

_Alana-chan: Aw... muchísimas gracias por tus lindos comentarios, me suben el autoestima. Respecto a tus preguntas: No, lamentablemente las reglas del orfanato son absolutas por lo que Monstruito ya no esta con ellos_, _pero sí siguen juntos en la misma habitación, y a pesar de que pasan menos tiempo juntos, aún no son separados del todo._

* * *

><p><strong>Preparaciones<strong>

Itachi y Sakura, a pesar de todo, seguían apañándoselas para verse unas cuantas horas cada día. Entre comidas, unas pocas horas durante el medio día y en la noche, era el tiempo con el que tenían que conformarse. Y es que, a pesar de pasar tan poco tiempo juntos, seguían tan o tal vez más unidos que antes. Ante la necesidad y las circunstancias, el tiempo que pasaban juntos se volvía uno de mejor calidad, sus tratos se volvían más intensos y cada uno, a su manera, reflexionaba poco a poco acerca del mundo y de ellos mismos. En medio de la tormenta habían encontrado la paz interior, equilibrándose y completando la homeostasis de su relación. Estaban sobrellevando la situación lo mejor que podían.

Sin embargo, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más difíciles conforme transcurría la semana. Para Sakura las horas de ensayo habían sido aumentadas pues en 2 semanas más tendrían una visita de supervisión del obispo y por obviedad, las monjas querían que todo estuviera perfecto para el evento. Para Itachi, las tareas y los trabajos habían sido aumentados por la cercanía a las fechas de los exámenes parciales.

Esas horas que tenían al medio día habían sido reducidos rápidamente a tan solo unos cuantos minutos, si mucho una hora. Y ambos comenzaban a batallar _de nuevo_ para encontrar la calma ante tan difíciles situaciones.

El trabajo en equipo para Itachi era lo peor. Él terminaba haciendo todo porque los demás se la pasaban jugando o, de plano, ignorándole descaradamente. Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, si le hubieran encargado ese trabajo individualmente lo haría sin quejarse, no es que fuera difícil, sólo algo tardado; pero le molestaba de sobremanera que tuviera que compartir su calificación.

Itachi, como persona que imponía una gran autoridad, fácilmente podría ponerlos a trabajar, pero entonces su trabajo perfectamente ordenado y citado recibiría una baja calificación por culpa de la incompetencia de sus estúpidos compañeros. No es que quisiera creerse superior, pero es que ellos parecían gritárselo en la cara como si fuera algo de lo que enorgullecerse.

-Itachi, ¿necesitas ayuda? –preguntó uno de sus compañeros. Le ignoró mientras leía otro libro hasta que el muchacho repitió su pregunta. Entonces el púbero se encogió en su lugar y no supo que hacer cuando recibió la gélida mirada de Itachi. No sabía si era esa una mirada sarcástica, una de enfado por no preguntar antes o una de molestia por interrumpirle. Tal vez todas, tal vez ninguna.

Su anterior afición a los libros le estaba ayudando. Lamentablemente sólo le dejaban entrar a la biblioteca cuando era por tareas, y se le supervisaba.

A la velocidad con la que Itachi trabajaba, terminó el proyecto en poco más de una hora y dejándoles a sus compañeros unas cuantas ordenes a prueba de tontos, se retiró rápidamente del lugar para encontrarse con Sakura en el patio, por los columpios.

La urgencia que tuvo por verla no logró contenerla, y al llegar con ella la abrazó tan profundamente que parecía que las ropas de uno eran las ropas del otro. Luego, con esa expresión tan melancólica que dejaba mostrar sólo con ella, la tomó del cuello y de su mejilla y la besó. Era apenas un roce de sus labios con los de ella, pero fue un roce etéreamente largo.

A la pequeña Sakura se le fue el aire y por un momento su corazón dejó de latir para después regresar a su tarea furiosamente. Podía sentir sus propios latidos en sus oídos, al igual que la suave y cálida respiración de Itachi sobre su rostro.

Itachi apenas si entreabrió los ojos un poco y pudo observar lo hermosa que Sakura lucía con sus ojitos cerrados y sus mejillas tan rojas que parecían manzanas, que sinceramente le daban ganas de morder.

La soltó apenas para hincarse y volver a abrazarla. Estaba molesto, pero tener a tan pequeña y menuda figura entre sus brazos le hacía sentir mejor. La cabeza de ella fue reposada en su hombro delgado. A pesar de su edad y su altura, Itachi era un muchacho pálido, con unas grandes ojeras y delgado. Al lado de Sakura, quien con su cabello rosado y su gran inocencia y alegría parecía brillar, Itachi lucía enfermo, pero era una enfermedad hermosa porque ese estilo tan callado y frágil le quedaba sublime. La belleza de Sakura era para amarse, la belleza de Itachi era para admirarse y nada más, porque si no era así desaparecería.

La molestia y el fastidio poco a poco fueron menguando mientras la abrazaba con infinita ternura. Las palabras sobraron durante todo ese tiempo y a lo único que se dedicaron fue a escuchar la respiración del otro y sentir los latidos de sus corazones acompasados hasta que Sakura tuvo que retirarse a la práctica de coro. Itachi ya no tuvo la fuerza para acompañarla, porque sentía que si le soltaba su mano una vez más frente a la puerta, se derrumbaría en ese lugar sin consideración alguna.

Se quedó ahí, sentado en el césped y dándole la espalda a Sakura, tallándose los ojos, que comenzaban a arderle, con sus manos. Ya sentía que necesitaba de la calidez de su hermana. Sentía que le hacía falta la mitad de su corazón y su segundo pulmón. Se sentía miserable. Comenzaba a descomponerse.

Durante la clase Itachi se la pasaba oteando por fuera de la ventana. Escuchaba a medias lo que la mujer repetía vez tras vez para que los chicos alrededor de él entendieran. Nada importante, sólo los conceptos iniciales de la trigonometría que se ven en secundaria. Se los sabía ya.

Ver desde ahí una parte del patio le hacía preguntarse continuamente como la estaría pasando Sakura. Últimamente sentía que necesitaba abrazar a Sakura más de lo normal, como si fuese indispensable para su vida.

De nuevo la instructora le estaba hablando y él no atendía.

-chi… Ita… -habló la mujer, pero se quedó callada una vez que él la miró. Se le fueron las palabras y fue Itachi quien tuvo que animarla a seguir.

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el pelinegro. Su voz sonaba monótonamente aburrida, y aún con ese toque elegante y sedoso que sólo él poseía.

La mujer mentiría si dijera que los ojos de Itachi no eran bellos con ese negro tan profundo y esas pestañas tan largas y espesas. Pero le tenía rencor aún por lo antes sucedido y se dijo que era tan sólo un mocoso más que se daba aires de soberbia y brillantez.

-Tú te quedas, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante. El resto puede salir, la clase ha acabado. – sentenció la mujer.

Itachi igual mentiría si dijera que esa orden no le fastidiaba hasta el fondo de su ser. Le estaba quitando minutos indispensables que necesitaba para estar con su hermana. Entonces se preguntó que pasaría si le confesara a la instructora que si no la veía pronto su corazón lo abandonaría a la suerte y dejaría de latir. Pero se contuvo, esa mujer no tenía por qué saber que necesitaba a su hermana con urgencia.

Los niños comenzaron a salir uno tras otro, con una parsimonia que hacía a Itachi apretar la quijada. Escondió su rostro tras sus cabellos y se permitió por un momento dejar que la ira se apoderara de su cara e hiciera el gesto que quisiera. Su ceño se frunció, sus parpados se apretaron con fuerza al igual que sus labios. Le dolió toda la tensión que se había acumulado en su rostro y decidió relajarse para alzar la mirada. Al ver a su alrededor se encontró solo con esa mujer en el salón de clases.

La miró profundamente, tratando de ocultar todos esos sentimientos tras de sí, como siempre lo hacía.

Itachi era altamente eficiente, serio, calculador, hacía las cosas bien y rápido. Parecía que nunca en su vida le habían dado una crítica. Pero tras todo aquello se ocultaba su verdadero ser con espíritu altruista, su verdadero yo sentimental. Itachi era de oro.

-Tengo entendido que tú y la Madre Superiora quedaron en un acuerdo… -comenzó la mujer que lo miraba de una extraña manera. Itachi no supo bien que era lo que esa mujer sentía por él pues era una extraña combinación de sentimientos.

Itachi no contestó. Así que la monja prosiguió: – La mujer que te ayudará llegará mañana. Y dado que parece que dominas los temas que he enseñado y los que enseñaré, de ahora en adelante ella será tu profesora. Ya no tendrás que venir aquí, tendrás clases particulares con ella en algún salón que quede libre. De eso serás informado cuando hables con la Madre Superiora. Ella te está esperando ahora mismo, así que ve.

Lo iba a extrañar, porque pese a todo ella seguía siendo una profesora y se hinchaba de orgullo cada vez que Itachi presentaba un excelente trabajo y respondía perfectamente un examen.

Itachi encontró entonces rastros de ira, rencor, admiración, alivio y algo de cariño en los ojos de esa mujer. Asintió y salió de ahí para encontrar a Sakura. A pesar de que se sentía agradecido por los sentimientos de la monja, las palabras que había pronunciado le habían destruido por dentro.

Ya no se sentía con ganas de estar con ella, tenía ganas de estar solo y hundirse en sus propios pensamientos, al menos por un tiempo. Pero igual hizo lo que debía y llegó hasta donde estaba su hermana esperándole.

Se aventó sobre él emocionada por contarle lo que había sucedido en clases, pero el desinterés y la distracción de su hermano la hicieron desistir de su idea.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó ella, en evidente estado de preocupación.

-La Madre Superiora me ha citado en su oficina así que nos veremos hasta la noche –avisó Itachi con voz vacía y sin querer mirarla. Su rostro apuntaba hacia el suelo.

-Ah… -fue lo único que pudo decir ella.

Itachi ya no supo que más hacer. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde había sido citado. Si por él fuera estaría abrazándola y besándola como el día anterior lo había hecho.

De pronto sintió los bracitos de ella rodeándole con fuerza, evitando que siguiera caminando. Sintió la cara de ella restregarse contra su espalda.

-No sé qué sucede, Itachi. Pero nos veremos en la noche, ¿sí? –mencionó ella con su suave vocecita. Ese pequeño acto, tan simple e inocente hicieron que el corazón de Itachi saltara de emoción. Ella no sabía lo que sucedía o lo que sucedería, pero ahí estaba dándole su amor incondicional.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió a la oficina, decidido a hacer su mayor esfuerzo para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su pequeña y adorable hermana.

Al llegar tocó la puerta suavemente. El lugar estaba en silencio, apenas se podían escuchar los gritos de los niños jugando afuera. El pequeño ventanal que se encontraba en la puerta y que mostraba una pacífica escena llena de flores y Jesús enseñando brillaba con la luz que se colaba por entre los pasillos y los tragaluces. Olía a detergentes florales y la temperatura se sentía entre templada y cálida.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y la mujer se hizo a un lado para que el muchacho pasara. Se le veía algo decaído pero decidido, y eso, en cierta manera le alivió. Tal vez estaba poniendo demasiada presión en 2 personas que eran apenas muy jóvenes, que no habían madurado como las personas normales, que habían pasado por circunstancias no muy favorables, pero si ellos estaban aguantando, entonces presionar un poco más la bota que tenía sobre sus cuellos no estaría tan mal.

El resto de la tarde se pasó entre negociaciones nuevamente, sin embargo, la mayoría de las cosas quedaron como cabos sueltos porque al final de cuentas sería su nueva profesora quien decidiría y tendría la última palabra. Esperaba tan solo que las cosas no fueran muy difíciles para él y para su hermana.

Una vez que acabaron, el horario de la cena ya había pasado y dentro de unos minutos empezaría el horario del baño. La Madre Superiora lo mandó al comedor con un pequeño recado para que le permitieran comer y lo despidió para seguir con sus asuntos. Si todo salía bien, que Itachi participara en el concurso de matemáticas de nivel preparatoria les daría la fama necesaria para obtener fondos para arreglar ciertas cosas que ya estaban mal en el orfanato. Y si Itachi era tan inteligente como las monjas se lo indicaban, entonces podía dar por sentado que compraría unos cuantos calentadores más para las duchas con el dinero que el pequeño recibiría de su primer lugar.

Tal vez estaba siendo algo cruel, pero el sufrimiento de un par de personas sería la compensación justa para el beneficio del resto de los niños del orfanato, incluidos ellos mismos.

Itachi al llegar al comedor se encontró con las monjas lavando los trastes de ese día. Al parecer todos los niños se habían portado bien porque no había uno que estuviera castigado lavando los trastes. Entregó el recado a una de las mujeres mientras escuchaba como su estómago reclamaba por comida. Realmente no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que tenía hambre. Después de todo, no había probado comida desde la mañana.

Sin embargo, la monja totalmente exhausta y sin ganas de soportar a un crío más, rompió el recado justo frente a él y lo tiró al bote de basura sin más.

-Vete, ya no hay más comida –le dijo la mujer antes de voltearse y seguir con sus tareas.

Las palabras fueron absolutas y resignado comenzó a caminar hacia su dormitorio. Probablemente habría por ahí una monja supervisando y le abriría la puerta si se lo pedía amablemente… tal vez si se arrodillaba y se humillaba a sí mismo suplicándole.

La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y comenzaba a sentir escalofríos recorrerle por la espalda y los brazos.

Una vez que ya estuvieron dentro de sus habitaciones con las pijamas puestas, Itachi se dedicó a revisar que la tarea de su hermanita estuviera bien.

-Sakura… -llamó él con voz suave, seguía sintiéndose mal. Ahora sentía ganas de vomitar, tal vez debido al hambre.

-¿Qué pasa? –le contestó la niña. Estaba contenta de estar junto a él nuevamente y estaba entretenida explorando la misteriosa mano de su hermano. Los dedos de Itachi eran mucho más largos que los suyos, y a pesar de todo el trabajo que su hermano hacía, sus manos eran delgadas y suaves. Parecían de mujer.

-Me inscribieron en un concurso.

Sakura se levantó del suelo emocionada, con los ojos brillándole y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Eso es asombroso! –gritó eufórica. Estaba realmente orgullosa de su hermano. Ya sabía que él era el mejor, ya era hora de que se lo reconocieran.

La actitud de su hermana avivó su estado de humor. Verla feliz le hacía feliz instantáneamente. Saber que ella estaba bien le hacía estar bien inmediatamente. Lástima que ella aún no se daba cuenta de lo que participar en el concurso conllevaba. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que informarla.

-¿Tú crees? Yo no quiero participar.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? –ella era aún muy ingenua.

-Porque tendré clases especiales y no sé si podré jugar contigo como antes –si ponía todo en términos "de niño" tal vez Sakura entendiera.

Y ella lo hizo. Al instante su rostro se descompuso en un puchero que si bien expresaba lo que ella sentía, a Itachi le pareció terriblemente adorable. Sus mejillas se habían inflado y sus cejas se habían fruncido, dándole la imagen de un gatito enojado.

Con sus manos apretó los cachetes de su hermana haciendo que ella soltara todo el aire y él comenzó a reír ante tan adorable y graciosa escena. Sakura no pudo evitarlo y también comenzó a reír junto a él.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong> Hace unos días miré un video cualquiera en youtube de Itachi y fue algo sorpresivo, exasperante y a la vez meláncolico cuando comencé a llorar; porque sigo sin poder superar su muerte y sigo con tanta obsesión como desde el primer día en que me enamoré de él. Es por eso que hago tanto énfasis en su belleza, porque Itachi no es simplemente "sexy" (lo considero un termino vulgar), Itachi es muchísimo más.

Así pues sientanse libres de expresarse mediante un review. No son indispensables ni algo con que chantajearles pero uno se regocija cuando se da cuenta (mediante sus opiniones) que la historia es del agrado general y que nuestros esfuerzos valen la pena.


End file.
